Negatif Flower Boy
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: Jaejoong yang baru pindah ke Seoul menemukan kejanggalan pada diri Jung Yunho sang flower Boy... [END]
1. Chapter 1

"_HUAAAAA~ I'M LATEEEEE~_" suara itu begitu keras hingga menggema diseluruh ruangan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional korea tempo dulu dengan design interior yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya.

"_Mommy! Why you not __wake up me?_"

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Sudah _eomma_ katakan berapa kali un-"

"Arrrggg! _08.00 Am? I'm so late!_" namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong tadi tak menggubris ucapan sang ibu barusan. Ia sibuk menjejalkan sepotong roti dan susu ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" geram Mrs. Kim. Tangannya berkacak pinggang sembari menajamkan matanya menatap sang anak.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap sang ibu. "_Why Mom? You look so angry_"

Gigi Mrs. Kim bergemeletuk, tanda amarahnya sudah berada diubun-ubun. "Sudah _eomma _katakan berapa kali? Ini Korea! Bukan New York! Jadi berhenti menggunakan bahasa orang lain! Di negaramu sendiri kau harus mengucapkan bahasa milik negaramu!"

"_Arraseo. Arraseo"_ ucap Jaejoong segera menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Enggan untuk mendengarkan ceramah pagi dari sang ibu. Ia tau betul bagaimana kebiasaan ibunya jika tidak dihentikan sekarang pasti akan berkepanjangan.

"_Good Morning honey"_ Mr. Kim melemparkan senyum lembutnya pada sang ibu dan anak sebelum menduduki kursi disebelah Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim melotot kearah suaminya. Dengan segera Jaejoong menyenggol lengan sang ayah sembari memberikan kode bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan yang Jaejoong lakukan. Menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"_Mian~_ karna baru seminggu berada di Korea. _Appa_ belum terbiasa" ucap Mr. Kim memberikan alasan plus senyuman terbaiknya.

"Haahh~ sudahlah. Kita tidak seharusnya mempermasalahkan hal itu pagi-pagi begini" sahut Mrs. Kim sembari mengoleskan selai kesebuah roti untuk sang suami.

"_Appa!_ Cepatlah! Aku sudah sangat terlambat"

"Kalian ingin menggunakan mobil?" tanya Mrs. Kim mendapat anggukan dari kedua laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"_Andwae!_ Kalian harus naik angkutan umum"

"_EOMMA!_ Jonggie sudah sangat terlambat" protes Jaejoong.

"Itu salahmu kenapa kau bangun kesiangan"

"Tapi _eomma!_ Kita mempunyai mobil. Untuk apa kita menggunakan angkutan umum?"

"Jonggie~ kita memang memiliki mobil. Tapi bukan berarti kita terus menggunakannya. Dengan kita menggunakan angkutan umum. Setidaknya kita mengurangi polusi, biaya pengeluaran, anggaran untuk BBM. Dan bla.. bla... bla.. bla..."

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Susah memang mempunyai seorang ibu yang terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan dan memiliki rasa nasionalisme yang tinggi.

"Aku berangkat" ucapnya segera pergi. Terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan pidato sang ibu tentang apa-apa saja manfaat dari penggunaan angkutan umum.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Hosshh... Hosshhh... Hosshhh" Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya saat ia berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah yang hampir saja tertutup saat ia datang.

Tubuhnya ia tegakkan. Menatap gedung berlantai empat didepannya. Gedung yang akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu selama 1 tahun kedepan. Yeah~ 1 tahun karna dia adalah siswa pindahan dari New York.

"Yosh! Semangat" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari berharap ia menemukan teman-teman sebaik teman-temannya saat di sekolahnya dulu.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanya seorang yeoja berumur 30 tahunan didepannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau ditempatkan di kelas 3-6. Dan aku wali kelas mu. Oh ya! Mungkin kau akan mendapati kelasmu dan yang lainnya kosong. Karna murid-murid sedang berada di aula sekolah untuk upacara awal semester. Kau tidak perlu mengikutinya karna sebentar lagi upacara tersebut akan berakhir" ucap yeoja yang diketahui Jaejoong bernama Lee Seera. Terlihat dari tag name yang ia pakai.

"_Oh ye"_

"Changmin-_ssi!_" panggil Mrs. Lee pada seorang _namja_ jangkung saat _namja_ itu berlalu dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Kau antarkan Jaejoong-_ssi_ ke kelas 3-6"

"_Ah ye seonsangmin" namja_ bernama Shim Changmin itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya.

"Jadi... Kau murid baru?" tanya Changmin saat ia dan Jaejoong telah berada di koridor.

"_Ye._ Kim Jaejoong _imnida._ Pindahan dari New York" ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri.

"Shim Changmin _imnida._ Aku kelas 1-5. _Hoobaemu_" sahut Changmin menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong.

"Ahhhh~ _Arraseoyo_"

"Ah! Jaejoong-_ssi._ Aku harus ke toilet dulu! Kau naiklah ke lantai 3. Belok kiri dari sana kau bisa mencari kelasmu. Kau bisa sendirikan?"

"Lantai 3? Belok kiri? _Arraseoyo. Gamsahamnida_ Changmin-_ssi_"

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong meneliti satu-persatu _plat_ _name_ kelas untuk mencari keberadaan kelasnya. Benar kata Lee seonsangnim, kelas-kelas yang ia lalui semua kosong dan sudah pasti kelasnya juga.

"Ah! Itu dia" gumamnya saat menemukan _plat name_ bertuliskan 3-6 yang merupakan kelasnya mulai hari ini.

Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu. Tentu saja karna yakin tak ada orang di dalamnya.

"_OMO!"_ ia segera memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat saat tak sengaja melihat seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Pemandangan yang 'tak biasa' terjadi di sekolah terlebih ini adalah jam pelajaran. Walau memang tidak ada satupun murid selain mereka bertiga.

"Apa mereka gila? Melakukannya di sekolah?" gumamnya tanpa menyadari sang objek telah berada di belakangnya.

"Pengganggu!" cibir namja penyebab keterkejutannya tadi sambil berlalu. Kemudian disusul oleh sang _yeoja_ yang berlari berlainan arah.

"Pengganggu? Jika tidak ingin diganggu harusnya kau melakukannya ditempat lain! Dasar gila!" umpat Jaejoong sembari memasukki kelasnya dengan kesal.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya pada sebuah kursi di pojok paling belakang. Membanting tasnya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa dia sekelas denganku? Tidak kan? Menyebalkan sekali jika memang dia teman sekelasku. Ugh! Lebih baik aku pindah sekolah jika memang benar"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya gerutuannya tadi. Ia mendengar suara gaduh seperti langkah kaki dan orang berbicara. Tak lama kemudian, kelas yang tadinya hanya ia huni seorang diri mulai penuh. Hampir semua teman satu kelasnya menatap kearahnya. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri karna menjadi pusat perhatian.

'Apa ada yang salah denganku?' pikirnya sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Apa dia murid baru?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Pantas dia tidak menyadari dimana harusnya dia duduk"

Telinga Jaejoong menajam mendengarkan bisik-bisik teman satu kelasnya yang bisa dibilang nyaring itu. Sepertinya memang sengaja agar dia dapat mendengarnya. Awalnya ia mengira jika ia diperhatikan karna ia murid baru yang pasti terasa asing bagi teman satu kelasnya itu. Tapi ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka, sepertinya bukan karna itu mereka memperhatikannya.

'Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?'

Ia ingin bertanya. Tapi melihat raut wajah tak suka yang ditunjukkan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai hari ini itu, ia jadi enggan untuk melakukannya. Entah kenapa ia yakin jika pertanyaannya nanti tidak akan dijawab.

Clek!

"Selamat siang anak-anak" suara seorang yeoja terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh langsingnya yang memasuki kelas dan menempati meja yang disediakan khusus untuk guru yang akan mengajar.

"Siang _seonsangnim!_" koor para siswanya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ah! Jaejoong-_ssi _tempat dudukmu bukan disana" ucap Lee _seonsangnim_ membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"Eoh! _Jeseohamnida._ Lalu? Dimana tempat duduk saya?" tanya Jaejoong sembari tersenyum kikuk. Ia jadi sedikit paham dengan apa yang dibisikkan teman-teman sekelasnya tadi.

"Kau bisa duduk disebelahnya" sahut Lee _seonsangnim_ membuat Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Masih dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikirannya, ia memindahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk disebelah kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

Ia masih tidak mengerti. Apa begitu spesialnya orang yang memiliki kursi itu hingga semua teman sekelas bahkan gurunya pun mempermasalahkannya? Padahal orang itu kan bisa duduk disebelahnya? Toh tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah juga kan?

"Hyaaaaa~ Jung Yunho!" teriakan para siswa perempuan yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata berframe warna hitam memasuki kelasnya.

Tertangkap oleh atensinya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum pada sang _seonsangnim_ dan para siswa yang terlihat sangat bersemangat menyambut kedatangannya.

'Apa dia seorang selebritis?' pikir Jaejoong yang menganggap aksi para teman-teman perempuannya sangat berlebihan.

"Eh!" _namja_ tampan itu berdiri disamping Jaejoong. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Eoh begini nak Yunho. Dia ini anak baru pindahan dari New York. Kau tenang saja. Dia duduk disini hanya sementara sampai kursi baru yang dipesan datang. Kau... Tidak keberatan kan?" Lee _seonsangnim_ buru-buru menghampiri Yunho dan menjelaskan perihal keberadaan Jaejoong yang saat ini duduk disebelah bangkunya. Dari wajahnya guru paruh baya itu terlihat gugup. Ia takut jika murid kesayangan sekolah itu marah atau tidak suka dengan keberadaan Jaejoong sebagai teman sebangkunya.

Tapi reaksi Yunho jauh dari perkiraannya. _Namja _tampan itu tersenyum pada Lee _seonsangnim_.

"_Gwanchanayo_" ucapnya lembut membuat para siswi dan juga Lee _seonsangnim_ _melted _saat itu juga.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi Lee _seonsangnim_ dan juga Yunho hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Apa orang ini begitu spesial?'

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"_

"_Lunch"_

"_Kau makan roti? Dimana kotak bekalmu? Bukankah kau selalu membawanya?"_

"I'm late! Aku tidak sempat membuatnya pagi tadi"

"So bad for your first day"

"Sangat buruk! Kau tau? Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh"

"_Orang aneh?"_

"Hu'um. Saat aku memasuki kelas, kau tau apa yang kulihat?"

"_Apa?"_

"Orang berciuman"

"WHAT?_ Didalam kelas?"_

"Hu'um. Benar-benar tidak tau aturan bukan? Kemudian aku bertemu dengan seorang _flower boy_"

"Flower boy?"

"Ya. Dia sepertinya orang yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Bahkan seonsangnim pun memanjakannya"

"_Benarkah? Sebegitunya? Eh. Aku harus menutup telponnya sekarang"_

"Kenapa?"

"_Max _sam_ datang! _Bye ne?_"_

"_Byee~"_

Pip!

Sambungan _video call _international yang ia lakukan terputus. _Namja_ cantik itu menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lega sehabis bercerita dengan Hero -sahabatnya di New York- walau sebentar.

Bibir semerah _cherry_ itu kembali dijejalkan roti bercita rasa _vanilla_ yang tinggal _separo_. Kemudian menyusul cairan susu _strawberry_ sebagai pelancar proses penelanannya. Baru saja gigi putihnya akan menggigit sang roti tapi tiba-tiba sang roti pergi menjauh dan masuk kedalam mulut seseorang.

"YAAAA!" pekikan itu terdengar nyaring. Saat ia meneriaki sang maling.

Wajahnya menatap sebal kearah seorang _namja_ berseragam sama dengan miliknya yang tengah melahap rotinya tanpa seizinnya. Yang ditatap terlihat acuh sembari terus menjejalkan roti itu kemulutnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya sang pencuri roti dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya saja merebut roti orang? Kau tidak punya uang? Kau kan bisa membelinya sendiri tanpa harus merebut milik orang lain?" omel Jaejoong kesal. Mata _doe_nya tetap menatap tajam _namja_ disampingnya sembari berkacak pinggang.

Sedangkan yang diomeli malah memasukkan kelingkingnya kedalam lubang telinga sebelah kanannya. Mungkin merasa penging dengan omelan yang Jaejoong lontarkan tadi.

"Itu hanya roti yang tinggal _separo_. Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya?"

"Bukan masalah rotinya! Tapi caramu mengambilnya itu sangat tidak sopan! Aku sedang memakannya dan kau mengambilnya begitu saja? Apakah itu pantas dilakukan oleh orang asing sepertimu?"

"Lalu? Apa jika aku memintanya padamu baik-baik kau akan memberikannya? Tidak kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Untuk apa aku membagi makananku pada orang asing!"

"Jadi... Aku tidak salah bukan jika merebutnya darimu?"

"Tentu saja salah!"

"Aish.. Apa roti itu sangat berarti untukmu hingga kau begitu mempermasalahkannya?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan rotinya! Tapi aku mempermasalahkan sikapmu yang sangat tidak sopan!"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang jikapun aku memintanya dengan sopan kepadamu kau tidak akan memberikannya?"

"Ya! Lalu?"

"Jadi... Bukan salahku jika aku merebutnya darimu. Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya? Ohhh~ aku tau! Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk membelinya lagi sedangkan perutmu masih lapar? Baik. Baik. Aku minta maaf. Dan ini. Uang untuk membeli roti lagi. Kau bisa puas membeli roti sebanyak yang kau mau"

Mata _doe_ itu kian memandang tajam mata musang yang menatapnya tak bersalah itu. Nafasnya memburu dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Berusaha meredam amarahnya yang sudah berada diubun-ubun.

"Kau- MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Jaejoong dan dengan langkah kesal ia meninggalkan _namja_ disampingnya tadi. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dan gerutuan serta makian tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil serta rasa penasarannya mengapa _namja_ menyebalkan itu bisa mengetahui namanya. Tubuh langsing terbalut kulit putih itu berputar. Menghadap _namja_ yang memanggilnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ambilah. Aku tau kau lapar" ucap _namja_ itu sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang mengajukan selembar uang 50.000 won pada Jaejoong.

Amarah Jaejoong tak terbendung lagi. Kekesalannya berada dipuncak teratas bahkan mungkin sudah melampaui batas seharusnya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri _namja_ bermata musang yang masih setia menunggu Jaejoong menerima uang yang ia berikan.

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" tangan putih nan ramping itu mengepal dan memukul brutal _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Ya! Ya! _Gumanhae! Appu!_ Ya! Ya!" _namja_ itu berusaha untuk menghindar dan menghentikan pukulan brutal Jaejoong yang terus menghantam kepala, bahu dan punggungnya.

"Dasar gila! Pencuri! _Namja_ menyebalkan! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" Jaejoong tak menghentikan pukulannya. Mendengar teriakan _namja_ yang dipukulnya malah menambah semangatnya untuk terus memukul _namja_ yang sudah mencuri roti miliknya itu.

"Ya! Ya! _GUMANHAE!_" merasa tidak ada gunanya menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti. Ia segera berlari, menghindar dari pukulan brutal Jaejoong. Walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu seorang _namja_. Pukulannya sangat kuat dan menyakitkan. Rasanya badannya remuk dan kepalanya pening.

"YA! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Jaejoong tak kehabisan akal. Ia segera melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya kearah _namja_ tadi sambil terus mengejarnya.

Buk! Lemparannya mengenai punggung _namja_ yang tengah berlari didepannya. Membuat _namja_ itu tersungkur sebentar tapi kemudian dengan cepat berlari kembali.

"YAAA! DASAR MALING! KEMBALI KAU!"

Belum puas dengan lemparan pertamanya. _Namja_ cantik itu kembali melemparkan sepatunya yang tersisa.

"ARRRRGHHH!" ia mengerang kesal saat sepatunya hanya menghantam dinding. _Namja_ pencuri roti itu beruntung karna tepat waktu berbelok kekiri hingga ia terhindar dari lemparan maut Jaejoong. Alhasil sepatu Jaejoong hanya menghantam dinding yang keras.

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh" Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Ia merasa cukup untuk menghajar _namja_ tadi. Lagi pula tenaganya sudah habis tak tersisa. Ia merasa tak kuat jika harus mengejar _namja_ itu lagi.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia menghampiri sepatu sebelah kanannya yang menghantam dinding kemudian memakainya. Langkah itu kembali ketempat ia bertemu dengan _namja _menyebalkan tadi untuk mencari pasangan sepatu miliknya yang terlempar entah kemana tadi.

"Haishh! Dimana sepatu itu?" gumam Jaejoong sembari tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sepatu sebelah kirinya.

"Aish! Sial!" ia menedang angin untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saat teringat sang _namja_ menyebalkan itu sempat melempar sepatunya kesemak-semak.

"HUH!" ia menghela nafas pendek. Mata _doe_nya memandang rimbunan semak-semak didepannya.

Ia menimbang apakah harus mencari sepatunya atau tidak. Masalahnya semak-semak didepannya sangat rimbun dan luas. Belum lagi dengan adanya kemungkinan berbagai binatang atau benda tajam yang bersembunyi dibawahnya. Alih-alih menemukan sepatunya. Bisa-bisa yang ia dapatkan ular atau luka dikaki kirinya yang tak beralas.

Dan saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Ia menganggapnya sebagai jawaban dari Tuhan untuk tidak mencari sepatunya. Biarlah ia menanggung malu dari pada harus terluka atau digigit ular.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Kulit bagian terbawah itu terasa dingin karna harus bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya lantai. Jari-jari kakinya berkerut menghalau rasa dingin yang mendera. Sesekali ia menggesek-gesekkan kaki kirinya yang tak beralas itu ke betis kanannya agar hangat.

Jangan tanyakan dimana kaos kakinya. Tidak ingat? Jika ia terlambat? Yah~ karna terburu-buru ia jadi malas memakai kaos kakinya.

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Mengakhiri pelajaran berhitung yang diajarkan sang guru berkacamata tebal itu. Ia menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia tak harus menahan hawa dingin yang menyergap kakinya karna sebentar lagi ia akan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana ia pulang nanti. Ia kembali lesu. Nafasnya menghela panjang. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan hati yang harus rela walau tidak rela. Ia kembali harus menahan rasa malunya nanti saat menunggu di halte bus.

"Dimana sepatumu?" tanya Jung Yunho disebelahnya.

Mood yang buruk membuatnya enggan menatap _namja_ tampan itu. "Hilang! Dibuang setan!" ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkikik. Merasa lucu dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kenapa orang-orang yang kutemui hari ini menyebalkan semua" gerutu Jaejoong lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho.

_Namja_ cantik itu hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Malas mendengarkan suara tawa Yunho dan ejekan _namja_ itu nantinya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan _namja_ disampingnya mencekal lengannya.

"Kau akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Yunho sembari menatap kaki kiri Jaejoong.

"Ya dan kenapa?"

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong kemudian melepas kedua sepatunya. "Pakailah punyaku"

"Eh?" Jaejoong tercengang. Ia kira Yunho akan mengejeknya.

"Pakailah punyaku. Jika kau pulang tanpa sepatu. Kakimu akan terluka"

"Eh! Tapi kau-"

"Aku masih memiliki sepatu lain dilokerku" potong Yunho cepat.

"Eishh~ kau akan terlambat pulang jika terus bengong seperti itu" ucap Yunho lagi sembari memasangkan sepatu miliknya kekaki Jaejoong. Ia sempat kaget saat mendapati kaki mulus milik Jaejoong.

'Kenapa kaki seorang _namja_ bisa sebagus ini?' pikirnya.

"Selesai. Aku pulang duluan _ne?_" ucapnya kemudian memberikan Jaejoong sebuah senyuman.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Lalu pandangan itu turun kebawah, memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang kini terbalut sepatu Yunho. Tersadar jika ia belum berterima kasih. Dengan cepat ia mendongak.

"Go-" ucapannya terhenti saat mendapati Yunho yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dengan para siswi perempuan disekelilingnya.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara beberapa _yeoja_ yang memujinya walau samar.

"Oppa!_ Kau begitu baik"_

"Oppa!_ Kau pangeran berkuda putih"_

"_Kenapa kau begitu baik hati _oppa?_ Oh kakimu! Pakai sepatuku saja jika kau merasa kedinginan"_

"_Kau bodoh? Sepatumu untuk _yeoja!_"_

"Oppa!_ Kau tunggu disini saja. Akan kuambilkan sepatumu"_

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ucapan terima kasihnya ia simpan saja untuk besok ketika mengembalikan sepatu milik namja bermarga Jung itu.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh ramping terbalut kulit putih itu terhempas ke ranjang miliknya. Mata _doe_ itu terpejam. Menikmati empuk dan nyamannya kasur bersepray _baby blue_ itu. Ia sangat lelah setelah satu jam yang lalu merampungkan kegiatannya mengeluarkan barang-barangnya yang belum ia susun dikamarnya. Baru hari ini ia bisa membereskan kamarnya karna beberapa hari setelah ia pindah ke Seoul, ia sibuk mengurus kepindahannya di Dong Bang _High School._

Ditambah perutnya yang baru saja terisi membuat rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi mata _doe_ itu segera terbuka kembali saat merasakan perutnya melilit. Dengan cepat _namja_ cantik itu menunaikan panggilan alam yang membuatnya mau tak mau menunda sejenak waktu tidurnya.

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka setelah beberapa menit. Teringat pesan sang ibu untuk tidak berlama-lama di dalam toilet agar tak menjadi pelupa. Ia berniat kembali meneruskan tidurnya tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu milik Yunho yang berbaris rapi disamping lemarinya.

"Apa sebaiknya kucuci ya?" gumamnya.

Lama ia hanya memandangi sepatu itu hingga akhirnya tubuh ramping itu kembali terhempas keatas kasur. Tubuhnya berguling kesamping. Mata _doe_ itu kini menatap kembali sepasang sepatu milik Yunho. Menimbang apa ia harus melakukan ucapannya beberapa menit yang lalu atau tidak.

Ingatannya kembali saat tadi siang Yunho meminjamkan sepatunya. Bibir _cherry_ itu tersenyum saat ia mengingat bagian terbaiknya. Saat Yunho memasangkan sepatu itu kekakinya. Entah kenapa ia paling menyukai bagian itu dan ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hatinya hingga membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat bagian tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kucuci saja" gumamnya sembari bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil sepatu milik Yunho.

Langkahnya memasuki kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan toilet untuk mencuci sepatu ditangannya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kotor.

"Selesai" ucapnya tersenyum puas saat mendapati sepatu Yunho yang kini bersih hasil cuciannya.

"Aish! _Pabo!_ Mana ada matahari malam-malam begini. _Aigoo~ eottokhae?_ Tidak mungkin besok kering" umpatnya kesal sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya. Tak peduli pada rambutnya yang jadi basah karna tangannya yang belum kering.

"AH! _HAIRDRYER!_" pekiknya saat terpikir benda elektronik pengering rambut itu.

Ia segera menuju meja rias dan membuka lacinya. Dan _chajatta!_ Ia menemukan _hairdyer_nya. Dengan segera ia membawa sepatu yang sudah basah kuyup itu kepangkuannya dan mengeringkannya.

"Ayolah~ kering. Kering" ucapnya penuh harap.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriakan ibu satu anak itu menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah memanggil sang pelaku penyebab adanya sepatu diatas _rice cooker_. Ia yakin sepatu itu milik Jaejoong melihat dari ukuran dan modelnya yang tidak mungkin milik suaminya.

Merasa panggilannya tidak mendapat respon. Ia kembali berteriak. "JIKA TIDAK KEMARI DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA! AKAN KUBAKAR SEPATU INI! 1... 2... TIG!"

"_ANDWAEEEEEEE!_" tangan Jaejoong segera menyambar sepatu Yunho yang ia letakkan diatas _rice cooker_ agar kering.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Mrs. Kim sembari melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Sepatunya basah. Ini milik temanku dan harus dikembalikan hari ini"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menaruhnya diatas _rice cooker_ bukan?"

"_Eomma!_ Aku hampir telat! Simpan omelan _eomma_ untuk nanti saja. Oke? Jonggie mau siap-siap" menyelesaikan kata terakhir dan dengan cepat kemudian berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong bersyukur sepatu Yunho kering juga setelah tadi malam sempat frustasi karna sepatu itu tak juga kering walau sudah hampir 2 jam ia keringkan menggunakan _hairdyer_.

Ia menghampiri meja belajarnya kemudian membuka _zipper_ tas ranselnya. Memasukkan sepatu itu kedalamnya tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng. Dikeluarkannya lagi sepatu itu dari dalam tasnya.

"Bukankah tidak sopan? Jika aku memberikannya tanpa bungkus begini?" gumamnya menyadari ada yang janggal.

Terpikir dibenaknya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat membungkus sepatu milik Yunho. Kakinya lantas berjalan menuju lemari tempat koleksi sepatunya dan mendapati kotak sepatu disana.

"Begini lebih baik" ucapnya menatap sepatu Yunho yang kini bersemayam rapi didalam kotak sepatu miliknya.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng. "Apa perlu kotak yang lebih bagus?"

Mata _doe_nya kembali menilik koleksi sepatu miliknya dan mendapati sebuah kotak sepatu beserta isinya disudut lemari. Kotak sepatu itu nampak berbeda karna jenis dari kertas yang dipakainya agak spesial. Kotak sepatu itu berwarna hitam dengan aksen _glitter_ emas yang membuatnya _bling-bling_.

"Lalu sepatu ini diletakkan dimana?" gumamnya bingung.

Tak rela jika sepatu kesayangannya itu diletakkan tanpa kotak bersama sepatu-sepatu lainnya. Pasalnya harga sepatu itu cukup fantastis. Jadi tidak heran jika kotaknya terlihat berbeda dan mewah.

"Tak apa. Ini hanya sebuah kotak. Aku bisa meletakkannya dikotak lain"

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali terhenyak. Masalahnya kotak sepatu yang kini ditangannya itu di_design_ khusus agar sirkulasi udara didalamnya berjalan baik. Jadi sangat bagus untuk menjaga agar sepatu mahalnya tak mudah berjamur atau kotor saat disimpan.

"Ia bahkan rela bertelanjang kaki sampai di lokernya. Masa aku tidak rela memberikan kotak ini padanya"

Setelah berpikir beberapa kali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membungkus sepatu milik Yunho menggunakan kotak sepatu berwarna hitam itu.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ cantik itu mengunyah rotinya kasar. Tak peduli jika nantinya gusi atau dinding mulutnya akan terluka karna kunyahannya yang sembarangan dan kuat. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk hari ini.

Ia melirik sebal kotak sepatu disampingnya. Harusnya sepatu itu telah berada dipemiliknya sekarang. Ia bukannya tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Tentu saja _namja_ tampan berkacamata itu hadir hari ini. Ia pikir, ia bisa mengembalikan sepatu itu nanti saat jam istirahat. Tapi baru saja _bell_ berbunyi, Yunho sudah ditarik teman-teman _club_ basketnya untuk mengajaknya bermain di lapangan basket.

Kesempatan keduanya adalah saat jam istirahat kedua. Tapi saat itupun ia tak bisa mengembalikan sepatu itu karena Yunho kembali ditarik teman-temannya untuk segera meninggalkan kelas. Kali ini bukan dari _club_ basket, melainkan anggota OSIS yang diketuainya.

"Tidak mungkin kuberikan pada jam pelajaran kan?" gumamnya kembali menggigit rotinya.

Ia menggeleng. Merasa idenya tadi tidak pantas untuk dijalankan. Bibirnya mengerucut dan keningnya berkerut. Pose yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat tengah berpikir keras.

"YAAAA!" bagaikan _dejavu_, ia kembali meneriaki orang yang sama dan karena alasan yang sama. Mencuri rotinya.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya sang pencuri yang duduk manis disampingnya sembari menghabiskan roti miliknya.

"Kenapa katamu?" tanya Jaejoong kesal. Kenapa _namja_ disebelahnya ini suka sekali memancing amarahnya sih?

"Apa? Kau ingin mempermasalahkan roti ini lagi?" bukannya menjawab, _namja_ bermata musang itu malah balik bertanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tak mau tenaganya habis lagi seperti kemarin. Orang seperti _namja_ disampingnya ini percuma jika dilawan dengan emosi.

"Kenapa? Ini tidak menarik lagi jika kau tidak marah-marah seperti kemarin"

Jaejoong melirik tajam _namja _disebelahnya tajam. Jadi _namja_ itu sengaja memancing amarahnya?

"Hey! Apa ini?" _namja_ itu mengambil kotak sepatu yang menengahi ia dan _namja_ cantik disebelahnya.

"Ya! Kembalikan!" Jaejoong berusaha mengambil kotak sepatu miliknya dari tangan _namja_ berkulit tan disampingnya. Namun _namja_ itu segera berdiri untuk menghindari tangan Jaejoong.

Namja itu terdiam sejenak. "Kau membeli sepatu?" tanyanya saat membuka kotak sepatu ditangannya.

"Itu bukan sepatuku!"

"Lalu?"

"Untuk apa kau tau! Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucap Jaejoong masih berusaha mengambil kotak sepatunya yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh _namja_ bermata musang didepannya.

"YA! Kembalikan!"

"_Sireo!_"

"Ya!" pekikan keras Jaejoong tak juga membuat _namja_ itu mengembalikan kotak sepatu miliknya.

Tangan Jaejoong berusaha mengambil kotak sepatunya hingga tak menyadari jika kedua tangannya telah melingkar dipinggang _namja_ yang selalu mencuri rotinya itu.

"Kau memang sengaja ingin memelukku ya?"

Jaejoong segera menghentikan tangannya yang berusaha merebut kotak sepatunya. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang memang melingkar dipinggang _namja_ itu. Jika orang lain yang melihatnya, pasti orang itu akan mengira ia memeluk _namja_ didepannya itu.

Pandangannya kemudian mendongak. Memperhatikan wajah yang baru ia sadari tampan itu tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Pandangannya lalu turun kearah dada _namja_ didepannya yang terlihat karna 2 kancing teratas memang terbuka. Menampilkan kulit kecoklatannya dan sebuah kalung bertuliskan 'Uknow' yang menggantung dilehernya.

Deg!

Mata _doe_ itu berkedip-kedip lucu. Nafasnya terlihat tertahan dan detak jantungnya terasa berhenti saat merasakan ada benda asing yang terasa lembut dan kenyal, menyentuh bibirnya.

"Akan kuteruskan jika kau tetap diam" ucap _namja_ didepannya. Jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga Jaejoong dapat merasakan hembusan nafas itu menerpa wajahnya.

PLAK!

"YA! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kapan aku menciummu?"

"Barusan!"

"Itu hanya mengecup! Bukan mencium!"

"Tapi tetap saja! Bibirmu menyentuh bibirku!"

"Ya! Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"_M-mwo?_"

"Haha.. _Gotcha! _Tidak kusangka kau sepolos itu"

"Me-memangnya salah jika itu ciuman pertamaku?"

"Tidak sih. Hanya heran saja masih ada orang sepertimu"

PLAK!

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi!"

"Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau gila?"

"Kembalikan! Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya kembalikan!"

"_Arraseo. Arraseo. _Sekarang tutup matamu!"

"Untuk apa aku menutup mataku?"

"Bukan kah kau ingin aku mengembalikan ciuman pertamamu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

"Jadi cepat tutup matamu!"

Masih dengan kebingungan yang melandanya. _Namja_ cantik itu tetap memejamkan matanya seperti perintah _namja_ bermata musang didepannya. Sedangkan _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong menuruti perintahnya.

Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir _namja_ bermarga Kim itu. Dapat ia rasakan Jaejoong tersentak, mungkin terkejut akan aksinya. Sebelum Jaejoong menyadari apa yang tengah ia perbuat. Ia segera melumat bibir semerah _cherry_ itu.

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu cepat. Ia harusnya segera mendorong _namja_ yang tengah mencuri ciuman pertama dan keduanya ini. Tapi entah kenapa otak dan tubuhnya tidak saling bersinkronisasi dengan baik. Ia malah menikmati apa yang tengah _namja_ itu lakukan. Rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Wajahnya bahkan terasa panas hingga menjalar ke telinganya.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**ANNYOENGGGG~ **

**Ada yang kangen dengan saya? #dada-dada bak miss world**

**Eun comeback dengan FF baru! Gimana menurut anda sekalian tentang FF ini? adakah yang berkeinginan untuk lanjut ke chap berikutnya? **

**Entah kenapa eun selalu membuat FF yunjae bergenre humor romance! Entahlah~ eun hanya menuliskan apa yang eun pikirkan! Dan taraaa~ jadilah seperti ini! **

**Eun akan berusaha update cepet seperti misi Eun untuk membudi dayakan FF yunjae biar gak kalah ama FF homin! Hehe... **

**Oh ya! Maaf kalo englishnya ada yang salah! Maklumlah eun gak terlalu bisa bahasa inggris! Yang eun bisa bahasa tubuh! #plak**

**Untuk yang mau tau siapa si namja pencuri roti dan ciuman pertama jeje umma! Bisa liat cover yang udah eun upload di fb eun! bakal ada clue disana tentang wujud uknow! Atau udah ada yang bisa nebak itu siapa? Haaha... lagi-lagi ada misterinya... gkgk...**

**So~ mind to repiu? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Namja_ cantik itu memuntahkan cairan pembersih mulut yang ia kumur beberapa saat lalu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyikat gigi. Tapi rasa bibir _namja_ yang menciumnya tadi siang masih terasa.

"Arrgggg! Bagaimana bisa aku berciuman dengan _namja_ yang tidak kukenal? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya!" gerutunya. Sedangkan mata _doe_nya menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin.

Wajah kerasnya tergantikan dengan wajah memelas dan malu. "Dan bagaimana bisa aku pingsan begitu saja? Harusnya sebelum pingsan aku menampar atau mencakar wajahnya terlebih dahulu" sesalnya sembari menutup wajahnya.

"_Geunde_... Bagaimana dia bisa tahu alamat rumahku?" gumamnya lagi, saat tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul dibenaknya.

Ia segera menyambar handuk yang menggantung dibelakang pintu dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar mandi saat mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring. Menandakan seseorang tengah mencoba menghubunginya.

"_Hallo_?" sapa Jaejoong saat mengetahui si pemanggil adalah Hero.

"_Bagaimana hari ini?"_ tanya Hero di_line_ seberang. Setelah Jaejoong pindah ke Seoul, ia memang rajin menelpon Jaejoong saat malam hari. Sekedar menanyakan apa yang dikerjakan _namja_ cantik itu seharian.

"Buruk" jawab Jaejoong lesu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur sembari memeluk chang-chang , boneka gajahnya.

"_Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"_ tanya Hero. Jaejoong bisa mendengar nada khawatir dari sana.

"Sangat buruk. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu"

"_Seburuk itukah?"_

"U'um"

"_Ceritakan padaku. Aku penasaran"_

"Tidak akan"

"_Ya! Kim Jaejoong. Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi?"_

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya"

"_Kalau begitu. Jangan harap aku akan menelponmu lagi"_

"Kenapa begitu?"

"_Sudahlah! Aku mengantuk. _Bye_"_

"He- _Hallo? Hallo?_"

Jaejoong menatap khawatir layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper dirinya dan Hero. Dengan kata lain, ia sudah tak terhubung lagi dengan Hero.

"Aish~ masa begitu saja marah?" gumam Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang terkenal pemarah. Jika ia tidak segera minta maaf, sahabatnya itu akan benar-benar tidak menghubunginya lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang setelah menunggu hingga dering ketiga saat ia mencoba menghubungi Hero kembali, telponnya itu diangkat.

"Hero _~ah_" panggil Jaejoong sesaat setelah panggilannya diterima.

Tapi ia segera mengerucutkan bibirnya saat orang yang ia hubungi di_line_ seberang tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Hi~ _chan_" Jaejoong kembali mencoba memanggil _namja _bernama lengkap Shinkaku Hiro Itu. Yah~ Hero adalah keturunan Jepang yang menetap di New York. Ia anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Hero adalah nama yang ia buat di New York karna seperti namanya. Ia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Pahlawan bagi keluarga, teman dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri.

"_Arraseo. Arraseo._ Aku akan menceritakannya" ucap Jaejoong kehilangan akal, bagaimana lagi caranya agar sahabatnya itu berhenti merajuk.

"_Itu yang kumau"_ sahut Hero membuat Jaejoong bernafas lega.

"_Ke-keuge_" ucap Jaejoong ragu akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memang selalu menggunakan bahasa korea saat bercerita tentang masalah pribadinya. Kebiasaannya saat berada di New York dulu, ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui apa yang ia bicarakan. Setidaknya dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea. Orang tidak akan paham dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Jangan ditanya apakah Hero mengerti atau tidak. _Namja _keturunan Jepang itu telah mengusai berbagai bahasa termasuk Korea.

"Aku berciuman" ucap Jaejoong lirih bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Tapi Hero dapat menangkap kata _'berciuman'_ walau samar.

"Hero? Kau masih disana?" tanya Jaejoong saat tak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya itu cukup lama.

"_Ya. Aku masih disini"_

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"_Memang kau bicara apa?"_

"Haishh. Lupakan" ucap Jaejoong malas. _Mood_nya untuk bercerita jadi hilang.

"_Kau berciuman dengan siapa?" _

"Jelas-jelas kau mendengarnya"

"_Dengan siapa? Katakan padaku? Bukankah itu ciuman pertamamu? Bagaimana rasanya?"_ tanya Hero antusias.

"Rasanya? Eumm" kening Jaejoong berkerut. Pikirannya kembali menerawang ke kejadian tadi siang. Mengingat kembali, bagaimana rasa ciuman yang ia terima.

"Lembut" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Bahkan wajahnya telah memerah padam.

"_Lalu?"_

"Umm.. Manis. Rasanya wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegub kencang" ucap Jaejoong mendeskripsikan perasaannya siang tadi. Ia kemudian tersenyum sembari menyentuh dadanya. Mengingatnya saja, jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat.

"_Lalu?"_

"Lalu apalagi?" tanya Jaejoong sebal mendengar pertanyaan Hero.

"_Hanya itu saja? Cuma lembut, manis dan mendebarkan?"_

"_Ne~_ memang itu yang kurasakan. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"_Kata orang, saat kita berciuman libido kita akan meningkat dan membuat eum... _You know_ lah" _

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"_Yang begitu. Masa kau tidak tau"_

"_Molla~_ yang kurasakan hanya itu"

"Jinja?_ Apa kau pingsan?"_ tanya Hero yang terasa menohok Jaejoong.

"_M-mwo?_"

"_Wah~ _Daebak._ Kau benar-benar pingsan?"_

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Itukan ciuman pertamaku. Wajar jika aku pingsan"

"_Ck. Ck. Ck. Kau benar-benar polos Kim Jaejoong"_

"Ck. Seperti kau pernah merasakannya saja" ucap Jaejoong mengejek sahabatnya itu. Ia tau betul Hero tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, jadi mana mungkin _namja _itu pernah berciuman.

"_Makanya aku menanyakan rasanya seperti apa padamu karna aku belum pernah mencobanya. Kau taukan aku harus bekerja keras membantu _Imo_ di restoran. Mana sempat aku mencari pacar"_

"Oh ya? Bagaimana keadaan _Imo_?"

"_Dia baik. Hey! Kau belum menceritakan _namjachingumu_ itu eh atau _yeojachingu_?"_

"_Namjachingu? Yeojachingu?"_

"_U'um"_

"Kata siapa aku punya pacar?"

"_Loh? Lalu kau berciuman dengan siapa?"_

"_Namja"_

"_Namanya?"_

"_Molla~"_

"WHAT?_ Jangan katakan jika kau tidak mengenalnya?"_

"Memang"

"MWO?_ KIM JAEJOONG KAU TIDAK WARAS?" _

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu. Kau ingin membuatku tuli?"

"_Kau gila? Kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada orang yang tak kau kenal?"_

"Aku tidak memberikannya. Tapi dia yang mencurinya?"

"_Tapi kau tidak memberontak saat diciumnya kan?"_

"Eung... Tidak"

"BAKA!_ Kenapa kau gampangan sekali"_

"Ya! seenaknya saja kau mengataiku gampangan"

"_Lalu? Sebutan apa yang pas untukmu selain itu? Kau diam saja dan kurasa kau menikmatinya saat _namja_ itu mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Ya kan?"_

"Eung... _Molla~_ pertanyaanmu sulit. _Pass_"

"_Kau pikir ini sebuah kuis?"_

"Kenapa kau jadi emosi begini? Yang dicuri ciumannya itu aku. Hero"

"_Aku bukannya marah. Tapi gemas padamu yang dengan polosnya membiarkan dia menciummu"_

"Aku kan juga ingin merasakan bagaimana ciuman itu"

"_Tapi tidak dengan _namja_ yang tidak kau kenal juga kan?"_

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Kejadiannya begitu cepat"

"_Haish... Tapi dia siswa satu sekolah denganmu kan?"_

"_Ne. Geunde _Hi-_chan_. Ciumanku sudah ia kembalikan kok"

"_He? Maksudmu?"_

"Saat ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Aku memaksanya untuk mengembalikannya. Lalu ia menciumku kembali. Bukankah dengan begitu ciuman pertamaku tak jadi ia ambil?"

Hero di_line_ seberang segera menepuk dahinya kemudian menggigit bantalnya gemas. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata seperti Jaejoong bisa sepolos itu?

"Hi-_chan_? Kau masih disana"

"_Haah~ ini yang kutakutkan. Kau akan mudah dimanfaatkan orang lain. Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera menyusulmu"_

"_MWO?_ Kau akan kemari? _Eonje?_" tanya Jaejoong bersemangat mengetahui teman semasa kecilnya itu akan mengunjunginya.

"_Entahlah~ yang pasti secepatnya. Semuanya akan kuurus mulai besok"_

"Apa yang kau urus? Kau hanya perlu paspor dan tiket untuk kemari"

"_Aku tidak hanya sekedar mengunjungimu Kim Jaejoong. Tapi aku juga akan menetap disana"_

"_MWO? JINJA?_ KAU JUGA AKAN BERSEKOLAH DISEKOLAHKU?" tanya Jaejoong yang semangatnya berada dilevel teratas. Ia cukup kesepian disekolah karna belum memiliki teman. Tapi jika Hero memang pindah ke sekolahnya. Ia tak memerlukan teman yang lain, Hero saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Ne._ Pelankan suaramu. Kau akan menganggu tidur Kim _ahjumma_"_

"Hehe. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Cepat urus semuanya dan cepat-cepat kemari _ne?_"

"Ne._ Saat aku tiba disana. Akan kupatahkan leher _namja _yang sudah menciummu itu"_

"Lakukan yang kau suka. Yang penting kau harus cepat kemari eoh?"

"Ne. Ne."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Mata _doe_ itu menyipit tajam, bibir _kissable_nya mengerucut sambil sesekali bergerak-gerak lucu dan kedua tangannya terlipat ke depan. Ia sedang marah saat ini. Penasaran? Apa yang membuat _namja _cantik kita ini dalam _mode bad mood?_ Coba kita lihat kejadian tadi pagi.

Seperti biasa, kegiatan keluarga Kim dipagi hari adalah sarapan bersama. Sesibuk apapun mereka, mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Jonggie?" tanya Mr. Kim sang kepala keluarga. Dua hari ini ia memang jarang berada dirumah jadi ia tak begitu mengetahui bagaimana keadaan sang anak di sekolah. Karna hari ini ia mendapat libur, ia jadi ingin mendengar cerita anak tunggalnya itu tentang sekolah barunya.

"_Not ba-_ tidak buruk" ucap Jaejoong segera meralat ucapan awalnya saat sang ibu melemparkan _death glare_nya. Peraturan nomor satu di rumahnya adalah _'Tidak boleh menggunakan bahasa asing'_.

"Tidak buruk? Kenapa? Kau tidak mendapatkan teman disana? Atau ada anak yang menjahilimu?"

"_Appa~_ aku sudah bukan anak SMP lagi. Mana ada sistem menjahili murid baru. Kuno sekali" sahut Jaejoong sembari memasukkan roti isinya kedalam mulut kecil miliknya.

"Lalu? Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau harusnya tidak mengucapkan _'tidak buruk'_ bukan?"

"Sekolah itu aneh"

"Aneh?"

"Iya. Hari pertama Jonggie sekolah saja. Jonggie sudah melihat orang berciuman didalam kelas" jawab Jaejoong sembari memotong roti dipiringnya menggunakan pisau makan dan garpu sebagai penahannya.

"Ber-ciuman?" tanya Mr. Kim terkejut. Sang istri yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan anak dan ayah itu juga sama terkejutnya.

"_Ne"_ Jaejoong mengangguk mantab.

"Kau yakin itu anak satu sekolahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Seragam kami sama"

"Apa tidak ada guru yang menegurnya?"

"Para guru dan murid sedang melakukan upacara awal semester" sahut Jaejoong sembari menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya. Ingatannya kembali saat hari pertamanya di sekolah.

TRANGG!

"Jonggie! Kau mengejutkan _umma. _Kenapa kau menjatuhkan garpu seperti itu?" tanya Mrs. Kim sembari mengelus dadanya. Ia lantas mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati sang anak tidak merespon. Bahkan ia seperti tak bernyawa. Hanya diam dengan mata yang melebar sempurna seperti terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Jonggie~ _gwanchana?_" tanya Mrs. Kim cemas, ia lantas menyentuh bahu sang anak.

Jaejoong menoleh pada sang ibu dengan pandangan memelas. _"Eomma~ eottokhaeyo?"_

"_Wa-wae?"_

"Arrrggggg!" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ia tata rapi seperti orang frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak frustasi. Ia baru saja sadar jika _namja_ yang menciumnya kemarin adalah _namja_ yang sama dengan _namja_ yang dipergokinya tengah berciuman saat hari pertama bersekolah.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Mengingatnya kembali, ia jadi sebal sendiri. Ia jadi menyesal dengan tindakannya kemarin. Harusnya ia menampar atau menghajar _namja_ itu, bukannya malah menikmati ciumannya. Ia jadi membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Hero tadi malam bahwa ia adalah _namja_ gampangan. Yah~ walau ia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Awas saja kau. Rasakan pembalasanku" gumamnya sembari menampilkan seringaiannya saat menatap sebungkus roti dan sebotol air mineral disebelahnya.

Jika dilihat sekilas, kedua makanan itu memang terlihat biasa dan normal. Tapi ada sesuatu dibalik rasanya. Yah~ Jaejoong menambahkan bumbu tambahan seperti _death sauce_ pada roti dan beberapa tetes _vinegar_ pada air mineral.

Mata _doe_nya mengedar. Mencari sosok _namja _yang ditunggunya, cemas jikalau _namja_ itu tak muncul hari ini. Dan seringaian itu mengembang saat atensinya menangkap sosok bertubuh tegap itu berjalan menghampirinya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil roti anti _death sauce_ dan memakannya.

"Yaaa!" Jaejoong memekik saat Uknow –panggilan yang ia buat untuk _namja _didepannya saat ini- mengambil roti yang tengah ia makan.

"Kau makan yang ini!" ucap Jaejoong segera mengambil roti miliknya dan memberikan roti jebakannya pada Uknow.

Kening Uknow mengerut. Merasa curiga dengan aksi Jaejoong.

"_Wa-waeyo?"_ tanya Jaejoong cemas jika rencananya diketahui _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"_Aniyo._ Hanya heran saja. Kau sengaja membelikannya untukku?"

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengambil rotiku lagi. Jadi ambilah" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyodorkan paksa roti ditangannya agar Uknow menerimanya.

"_Sireo_" sahut Uknow membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Rencananya bisa gagal.

"_Waeyo?_ Ini juga roti yang sama dengan yang kumakan"

"Tapi bekasmu lebih manis" goda Uknow membuat Jaejoong jengah.

"Yaaaa!" Jaejoong memekik keras saat roti yang baru ia makan sedikit itu direbut paksa oleh Uknow. Ia lantas memandang Uknow tidak suka.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab" ucapnya penuh percaya diri sembari terus memakan roti bekas Jaejoong hingga habis.

Jaejoong hanya mendecih. Percuma meladeni _namja _keras kepala seperti Uknow. Yang ada, ia yang akan tersulut emosi.

"AAA!" teriakan Uknow membuat Jaejoong menoleh cepat kesamping. Mata _doe_nya menatap Uknow yang tengah mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya. Wajah kecilnya memerah padam hingga ketelinga.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Rencana B nya berhasil. Beruntung ia sempat menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Jadi ia menyiapkan jebakan kedua. Yakni roti yang ia makan tadi setengahnya telah ia beri _death sauce_ sedangkan bagian yang tidak ia berikan saus pedas level tertinggi itu ia beri kismis diatasnya untuk menandainya. Cerdas bukan?

"Pedas~ pedas~" ucap Uknow dengan lidah terjulur. Rasanya mulutnya seperti terbakar.

"Ka-kau kenapa? Minumlah ini" ucap Jaejoong sok khawatir sembari menyerahkan minuman ber_vinegar_ kepada Uknow. Yang tentu saja disambut _namja_ itu dengan cepat karna ia memang membutuhkannya untuk mengurangi rasa pedas yang menyerang seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"AAAA!" kembali teriakan milik _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu terdengar saat meneguk air mineral yang diberikan Jaejoong. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan air itu. Rasanya sangat asam dan huek. Ia ingin muntah sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Wajah Uknow yang menderita membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Pedas~" ucap Uknow yang dapat Jaejoong liat, _namja_ tampan itu mengeluarkan air matanya karna rasa pedas yang ia terima.

"Minum airnya sampai habis. Itu akan mengurangi rasa pedasnya"

"Rasa airnya tidak enak" ucap Uknow membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak tertawa. Tawanya langsung pecah saat melihat wajah polos Uknow yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Tentu saja tidak enak. Mana ada air cuka yang rasanya enak?

Uknow yang memang sudah curiga saat Jaejoong memberinya roti tadi semakin menguatkan dugaannya bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap tajam Jaejoong yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan _namja_ cantik itu sampai mengeluarkan air mata dan memegang perutnya karna tertawa dengan dosis yang berlebihan.

Beberapa saat kemudian bibir hati itu menyeringai. Ia lantas segera menyambar bibir semerah _cherry _milik Jaejoong untuk membungkam tawa _namja_ cantik itu sekaligus meredakan rasa aneh yang menguasai lidahnya dengan bibir manis Jaejoong.

'_Sekali dayung. Dua tiga pulau terlampaui'_

Mata _doe_ itu membesar mendapati bibir Uknow yang tengah melumat bibir _cherry_ miliknya. Ia sempat akan terlena dengan ciuman Uknow. Tapi sisi lain dirinya mengingatkannya bahwa Uknow adalah seorang pria yang tidak baik. Tak mau kembali menyesal karna menikmati ciuman Uknow. Ia segera mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul Uknow dibagian perut.

"Aku bukan _namja_ gampangan" ucapnya sembari mengusap kasar bibirnya yang penuh salivanya dan juga Uknow.

Uknow meringis. Ia memegangi perutnya, dari wajahnya Jaejoong bisa melihat _namja_ tampan itu tengah menahan sakitnya.

'Apa sekeras itu?' pikir Jaejoong.

Bruukk. Uknow terduduk masih dengan tangannya yang memegangi perutnya. Membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau merasa khawatir juga.

"He-hey. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoog sembari menghampiri Uknow.

Melihat Uknow yang sekarang meringkuk kesakitan ia semakin khawatir.

"_Mianhaeyo_" sesal Jaejoong sembari menyentuh bahu Uknow. Namun segera ditepis _namja_ tampan itu.

"Hey. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat Uknow tiba-tiba bangun dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Jangan ikuti aku" ucap Uknow dingin membuat Jaejoong membeku. Ia baru mendengar nada sedingin ini terlontar dari bibir Uknow. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat dadanya sesak.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. Pukul 05.00 pagi. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia mengeluarkan kotak susu dari dalam kulkas dan memasukkannya kedalam _microwave_ kemudian mengatur suhu dan waktunya. Sembari menunggu susunya menghangat. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan, kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantal untuk kepalanya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya baru terpejam saat jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari dan ia bangun jam 05.00 pagi yang itu artinya ia hanya tertidur selama dua jam saja, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya mengantuk sama sekali sekarang.

Menyebab _insomnia_ yang dideritanya adalah _namja_ yang dikerjainya kemarin siang. Bayangan wajah Uknow yang terlihat kesakitan selalu muncul dibenaknya. Dan itu tentu saja membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia tak pernah memukul orang sebelumnya. Apa pukulannya terlalu keras hingga Uknow kesakitan dan marah padanya seperti itu?

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" gumamnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Ting!

Suara _microwave_ membuat pikirannya teralihkan. Ia segera mengeluarkan kotak susu dari dalam _microwave_ dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas yang telah ia ambil sebelumnya.

Ia meneguk susunya beberapa kali. Kemudian mengembalikan kotak susu yang masih tersisa setengahnya itu kedalam lemari pendingin. Mata _doe_nya tak sengaja melihat bahan-bahan _gimbab_ yang memang selalu menjadi bahan persediaan ibunya.

"Lebih baik aku membuat bekal dan sarapan"

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Pandangannya mengedar kesegala arah. Berharap sosok bertubuh tegap yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tertangkap retina matanya. Mata _doe_ itu kemudian melirik jam tangan ber_merk_ _cartier_ yang menggelang sempurna ditangan putihnya. 5 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Namun _namja_ bermata musang itu tak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya.

"Aish. Dia kemana sih?" gumamnya tak sabar.

Ia kemudian melirik kotak bekal ditangannya. Saat membuat bekal tadi pagi, ia terlalu banyak membuat _gimbab_ hingga memutuskan untuk memberikan sisanya kepada Uknow.

Krruuuuyuuukk~

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang terasa sangat lapar. Maklum saja, ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Tapi karena ingin menunggu Uknow untuk makan bekal bersama. Ia rela menunda makan siangnya.

"Ugh~ lapar" keluhnya sambil berulang kali mengelus perutnya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika Uknow tidak datang? Selain berakibat pada dirinya yang akan kelaparan. _Gimbab_ buatannya juga akan terbuang sia-sia. Ia juga tidak sanggup untuk menghabiskan semuanya sendirian.

_Namja_ cantik itu terkesiap saat dering tanda jam istirahat berakhir terdengar. Ia lantas menghela nafas panjang.

"Tau begini. Kuberikan pada _appa_ saja tadi" gumamnya mengingat tadi pagi ayahnya meminta _gimbab_ itu untuk dijadikan bekal.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, saat jam istirahat tiba para murid akan segera keluar kelas dengan berbagai keperluan masing-masing. Kebanyakan tujuan pertama mereka adalah kantin. Sedangkan sisanya memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan atau taman untuk menyegarkan otak yang terus dijejali pelajaran selama 2 jam penuh.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang melewatkan jam istirahatnya. Seorang _namja_ cantik yang kita kenal bernama Kim Jaejoong itu hanya duduk berdiam diri dibangkunya tanpa ada niatan untuk keluar kelas. Padahal ia sudah membawa bekal, tapi entah kenapa rasanya hari ini ia malas sekali untuk makan siang. Mungkin bekalnya itu akan ia makan saat jam istirahat kedua.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang bekal. Ia jadi teringat Uknow. Sudah seminggu sejak insiden dirinya mengerjai _namja_ bermata musang itu dan sejak itulah ia tak pernah muncul. Jaejoong jadi penasaran sendiri, kemana perginya _namja_ berpenampilan urak-urakkan itu. Bukan. Bukan karena ia merindukan Uknow. Tentu saja bukan. Mereka baru tiga kali bertemu. Bagaimana bisa ia merindukan _namja_ berkulit tan itu. Kata rindu selalu ia sanggah mentah-mentah dari pikirannya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pandangannya menatap rimbunan pohon belakang sekolahnya yang memang terlihat dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Sebenarnya kata _"tempat duduknya"_ tidak tepat karna kursi yang ia duduki adalah milik Yunho. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu juga sudah satu minggu ini absen. Mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong penasaran juga. Dari desas-desus yang ia dengar, Yunho adalah anak teladan yang jarang absen. Dan ini adalah absen terlama yang _namja_ berkacamata itu miliki.

Dari kabar yang ia dengar juga, _namja_ pintar itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena lambungnya yang bermasalah. Jangan tanya kenapa Jaejoong bisa tahu. Tentu saja karna berita ini sudah meluas dan menjadi topik pembicaraan teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun berita itu tetap menjadi _hot news_. Benar tidaknya berita itu, ia juga tidak tahu. Toh ia juga tidak peduli. Ia hanya berharap Yunho cepat sembuh. Walau bagaimanapun Yunho adalah teman sebangkunya.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Bibir semerah _cherry_ itu menggerutu berkali-kali. Ia berjalan lesu sambil sesekali menendang angin. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang terlihat bersemangat bahkan ada yang tergesa-gesa ingin cepat sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju.

Harusnya ia sudah berada di rumah sekarang. Menikmati kasur empuknya yang nyaman dan terbang ke alam mimpi. Bukankah paling enak tidur siang untuk melepaskan penat yang mendera setelah hampir 6 jam dicekoki pelajaran terus? Tapi kenapa sang guru tidak mengerti akan hal itu?

Lee _seonsangnim_ sang guru yang mengajar dimata pelajaran terakhir mengajak –jika tidak ingin disebut memaksa- murid-muridnya untuk menjenguk teman mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho si _flower boy_ itu. Alhasil dengan hati yang tidak rela tapi harus ikhlas ia menuruti ajakan sang guru dan disinilah ia berada. Disebuah bangsal rumah sakit tempat sang ketua kelas dirawat.

Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan memberondong _namja_ bermarga Jung itu saat teman satu kelasnya menjenguk dirinya. Kebanyakan mereka menanyakan apa penyebab _namja_ tampan itu sakit. Melihat hal itu Jaejoong jadi jengah sendiri, terlebih saat atensinya menatap ruangan Yunho. Astaga! _Namja_ itu benar-benar populer. Lihat saja berbagai karangan bunga dan parsel yang hampir memenuhi ruangannya. Seperti sedang berjualan saja.

"Ck. Sebaiknya aku pergi" gumamnya berniat meninggalkan ruang inap Yunho yang terasa pengap dan sesak karna banyaknya orang yang berada disana.

"Mau kemana kau Kim Jaejoong?" seseorang mencekal lengannya. Lee _Seosangnim_.

"Mau mencari udara segar. Disini pengap _sam_" ucap Jaejoong beralasan. Yeah~ mencari udara segar sekalian pulang.

"Jangan berpikir untuk pulang Kim Jaejoong. Tinggalkan tasmu disini"

"_Sam~_" rengek Jaejoong menolak memberikan tasnya pada guru cantiknya yang terkenal centil itu.

"_Aniyo~_ kemarikan tasmu"

"_Sam_ kan Cuma menyuruh untuk menjenguknya bukan? Dan sekarang aku sudah menjenguknya. Aku mau pulang, ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah"

"Jangan beralasan. Kemarikan tasmu"

Jaejoong mendengus pelan. Ia dengan terpaksa menyerahkan tasnya kepada guru bermarga Lee tersebut. Tanpa mendengar respon sang guru, ia segera melangkah keluar.

"Awas kalau kau pulang" ancam Lee _seonsangnim_.

"Sejak kapan guru boleh mengancam murid? Ck."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ cantik itu menguap beberapa kali. Mata _doe_nya melirik arlojinya dan terkejut mendapati waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore. Setelah berkeliling mencari udara segar, ia tak sengaja menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk tidur siang. Berniat tidur sebentar sembari menunggu acara _'menjenguk bersama'_-nya akan selesai. Tak taunya ia begitu pulas tertidur hingga baru bangun sekarang.

'Mereka pasti sudah pulang' pikirnya sembari terus mengingat dimana kamar inap Yunho.

Setelah sempat beberapa kali tersesat –dikarenakan rumah sakit yang terlalu luas- akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan dimana sang ketua kelas dirawat. Pintunya tertutup. Berarti dugaannya memang benar jika teman-temannya sudah pulang. Sekarang ia jadi bingung bagaimana harus bersikap mengingat didalam hanya ada Yunho atau mungkin orang tuanya.

"Kenapa aku bingung? Aku kan hanya ingin mengambil tasku" gumamnya sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Mendengar suara Yunho yang memperbolehkannya masuk. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Sosok yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok Yunho yang sedang berbaring diatas _single bad_nya. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum.

"Ahh! Jaejoong-_ssi_?" tanya Yunho sembari memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan bersandar bantal dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin mengambil tasku" ucap Jaejoong kikuk. Ini kali pertama ia berdua saja dengan Yunho. Rasanya canggung. Walaupun mereka sebangku, tapi mereka tidak pernah bicara berdua saja seperti sekarang. Saat jam istirahat Yunho sibuk dengan teman-teman satu _club_ atau anggota OSISnya jadi Jaejoong jarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan _namja_ berkacamata itu. Lagipula jika ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu, ia juga bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Yunho.

"Ohh~ kapan kau datang? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi?" tanya Yunho, mata musangnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang mengambil tasnya diatas sofa.

"Aku datang bersama yang lain tadi. Karena terlalu banyak yang masuk, aku khawatir jika kau merasa sesak. Jadi aku pergi keluar" ucap Jaejoong yang tentu saja berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bukan?

"Ternyata kau perhatian juga padaku" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Habis. Kau terlihat tidak peduli padaku. Tidak seperti teman-teman yang lainnya. kau terlihat tidak tertarik dengan segala hal yang berhubungan denganku"

"Ka-kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak begitu" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Menurutmu. Tapi menurutku kau begitu. Dan kurasa itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu"

"Eh?" mata _doe_ itu melebar. Otaknya segera mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Minta tolong?"

"Eum. Ini sudah sore dan aku merasa badanku lengket. Aku ingin mandi. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku melepas pakaianku?"

"_MWO?_" Jaejoong _shock _mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut?" tanya Yunho dengan alis terangkat satu. Ia cukup terkejut dengan suara Jaejoong barusan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu.

"_A-ani._ Ha-ha-hanya saja-" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong jadi gugup sendiri.

"Bukankah kita sama-sama _namja_? Atau kau bukan _namja_?" tanya Yunho dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat.

"Ya! _Neo micheoso_?"

"Hahahhaa... Ekspresimu lucu"

Jaejoong membuat _pout _dibibirnya. Tentu saja ia merasa kesal. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ tulen sepertinya dikatai _'bukan _namja_'_ oleh Yunho? ck. ck. ck. Apa ia perlu membuka celananya agar Yunho percaya. Aish. Memikirkannya membuat wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"_Aniyo_"

"Wajahmu memerah"

"Be-benarkah? Aish lupakan. Sini. Kubantu kau melepas bajumu" ucap Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Tapi tidak disini"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong polos membuat Yunho gemas sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang masuk?"

"Lalu dimana?"

"Dikamar mandi Jaejoong-_ssi_" ucap Yunho gemas. Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan membawa tiang infus bersamanya kekamar mandi.

Glup. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sulit. Membayangkan situasinya sekarang ia mendadak gugup sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sekarang berada dikamar mandi dengan Yunho untuk membantunya melepaskan baju. Bagaimana ia tidak gugup? Pikiran kotornya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Jaejoong refleks menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran-pikiran mesumnya menghilang. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"A-aku? Kenapa?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya pikiranmu sedang tidak ditempatnya. Tubuhku sangat lengket. Bisakah kau cepat membantuku?" pinta Yunho sembari melepaskan kancing atasnya.

Glup.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya semakin sulit saat melihat kulit kecoklatan milik Yunho yang diterpa sinar matahari senja berwarna kuning keemasan yang membuat dada berotot itu mengkilap. Eh. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sesuatu yang mengantung dileher Yunho membuat segala mikiran mesum Jaejoong sirna. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya.

Tangannya terulur menggapai benda mengkilap itu. Sebuah kalung dengan tulisan 'Uknow' menghiasi leher Yunho. Ia hapal betul dengan benda itu. Benda yang dipakai seseorang yang selama seminggu ini berkecamuk dipikirannya.

Mata _doe_ itu lantas mendongak. Menatap Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mulai muncul silih berganti dipikirannya.

"Apa kau Uknow?"

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**Ya. ya. ya. Eun tau eun lama updatenya. Padahal eun udah janji untuk update cepet. Karna sibuk ama urusan kuliah jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Lagian virus wb selalu datang silih berganti. Saat inspirasi mengalir deras eh~ waktunya yang gak ada buat ngetik. Saat waktunya ada, inspirasinya yang ilang. Hemm~ susah emang. **

**Untuk typos dan kesalahan grammar yang ada di chap satu udah eun perbaiki tuch. Jadi bisa dilihat lagi apakah ada yang salah lagi atau gak. ehehheehe... makasih buat yang udah ngasih kritik dan memberitahu kesalahan eun #bow**

**Untuk kedepannya eun gak bakal coba-coba buat make english lagi degh. Ehehehe... padahal eun udah nyadar pas mau nge-post tapi tetep aja eun post. Alhasil malah mengecewakan. Jadi apakah disini ada typos dan kesalahan grammar? Mohon bimbingannya karna eun author baru dan baru juga belajar english. **

**oh ya. awalnya eun bilang kalo jaema itu kelas 2 yah? Itu salah. Yang bener tuch jaema kelas 3. Hehe jadi.. apakah dichap ini udah mulai ketahuan siapa jati diri Yunho dan Uknow? semoga chap ini memuaskan.**

**OH YA. eun mau memberikan kabar buruk (?). Eun bakal hiatus sampe tanggal 10 juni entar. Iya. Pas anniversary-nya Yunjae. Hehehe.. eun bakal ngadain project. Pada tanggal itu eun bakal update FF ini sampe END. YAKSOK. Dan berhubung tahun ini anniversary-nya Yunjae yang ke-6. Jadi chapternya juga ampe 6. Jadi nantikan tanggal 10 juni ntar yah?**

**Oh ya. eun juga bakal buat 6 FF oneshoot yang akan eun post beruntun pada hari itu juga di akun J-Twice. Jadi jangan lupa dibaca yah? Okey. Cukup sekian dan gamsahamnida buat review kalian semua. Kalo ada yang berkenan kita juga bisa PM-an. Hehe... **


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaejoong menelan ludahnya semakin sulit saat melihat kulit kecoklatan milik Yunho yang diterpa sinar matahari senja berwarna kuning keemasan yang membuat dada berotot itu mengkilap. Eh. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sesuatu yang mengantung di leher Yunho membuat segala pikiran mesum Jaejoong sirna. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya._

_Tangannya terulur menggapai benda mengkilap itu. Sebuah kalung dengan tulisan 'Uknow' menghiasi leher Yunho. Ia hapal betul dengan benda itu. Benda yang dipakai seseorang yang selama seminggu ini berkecamuk di pikirannya._

_Mata doe itu lantas mendongak. Menatap Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mulai muncul silih berganti di pikirannya._

"_Apa kau Uknow?"_

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan.

"Aku? Tau apa?"

Kali ini Jaejoong yang gantian mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaan Yunho barusan sangat tidak _nyambung_ dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian _namja_ cantik itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia baru ingat jika 'Uknow' itu adalah sebutan yang ia buat sendiri tanpa diketahui sang objek.

Kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin dalam saat melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Maksudku apa kau _namja_ itu?"

"_Namja_ itu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Iya. _Namja_ yang sering ke taman belakang?"

"Eh?"

"_Namja _yang selalu merebut rotiku?"

"Rotimu?"

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai merasa kesal karna sikap Yunho yang berlagak tidak mengenalnya. Padahal jelas-jelas _namja_ berkacamata itu menciumnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Kau Kim Jaejoong. Murid baru pindahan dari New York yang sekarang menjadi teman sebangku-ku."

"_MWO?"_

"Apa aku salah?"

"Kau tidak ingat pernah menciumku? Tiga eh empat kali?" ucap Jaejoong kesal sembari menghitung dengan jarinya berapa kali Yunho menciumnya.

"_MWO?_ Menciummu?" mata sipit itu membulat.

"Yunho? Kau di dalam?" suara seorang wanita paruh baya menginstrupsi perdebatan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kedua _namja_ berbeda marga itu segera menatap satu sama lain. Khawatir jika si pemilik suara itu membuka pintu dan mendapati mereka berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya berdua saja, terlebih saat melihat dua kancing teratas Yunho yang terbuka. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang itu pastilah hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Yunho?" suara itu kembali terdengar yang secara tidak langsung membuat lamunan kedua _namja_ itu buyar.

"_N-ne eomma._ Aku sedang mandi." Sahut Yunho berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin. Akan jadi masalah besar jika ibunya melihat ia bersama Jaejoong berada di kamar mandi begini.

"Kau bisa melepas bajumu sendiri?"

"_Ne."_

"Tanganmu sudah tidak bengkak lagi? Kau yakin bisa mengenakan kembali pakaianmu?"

"_Ne. Eomma_ tak usah khawatir. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau merasa kesulitan. Panggil _eomma ne_?"

"_Ne."_

Mendengar langkah kaki _Mrs._ Jung yang terdengar menjauhi pintu kamar mandi membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong bernafas lega. Jaejoong kemudian menatap _namja_ tampan di depannya.

"Bagaimana caraku keluar?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Tak ingin _Mrs._ Jung mendengar suaranya.

"Kau membawa ponselmu?"

Jaejoong segera mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya dari tas punggung miliknya. Beruntung ia membawa tasnya tadi hingga tak perlu khawatir _Mrs._ Jung akan curiga jika tasnya tadi ia tinggal di atas sofa.

Yunho segera mendial nomor miliknya agar ia mengetahui nomor ponsel Jaejoong.

"Akan kubawa _eomma_-ku keluar. Saat keadaan sudah aman. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan."

"_Arraseo."_ Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu. Jaejoong mencekal tangannya. Mencegah _namja_ tampan itu untuk keluar.

"Tunggu,"

Jaejoong segera memasang kembali kancing baju Yunho yang sempat terlepas. Ia kemudian tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk dada atas Yunho.

"Sudah. Cepatlah keluar. Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengedip-ngedipkan mata musangnya. Entah kenapa perlakuan Jaejoong padanya seperti seorang istri yang membenarkan penampilan sang suami.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat keluar." Ucap Jaejoong merasa heran saat Yunho hanya berdiam diri sembari menatapnya lekat.

"E-eoh _ne._"

BLAM!

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Meneliti satu-persatu perabotan yang ada di sana. _Namja_ cantik itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, merasa kagum dengan perabotan yang terlihat mahal. Ia baru menyadari jika Yunho menempati salah satu bangsal kelas VIP.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya sebuah nomor tak dikenal yang ia yakini sebagai nomor Yunho, memberitahukan jika ia bisa keluar sekarang. Jaejoong membuka pintu perlahan. Kepalanya menyembul keluar kemudian menengok kesegala arah.

"Aman." Gumamnya sembari secepat mungkin keluar dari ruang inap Yunho.

Drrrttt... Drrrrttt...

_Namja_ cantik itu segera merogoh ponselnya yang diletakkan di saku celana. Segera menerima panggilan yang masuk saat mengetahui sang ibu yang tengah menelpon.

"_Naega?_ Di rumah sakit. Jonggie sedang menjenguk teman Jonggie."

"_Ne._ Ini juga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"_Ne~"_

Jaejoong memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Pandangannya mengedar saat telinganya mendengar suara tawa Yunho yang terdengar samar. Setelah menemukan sosok tampan itu, ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Bahkan di sini pun dia menjadi idola." Gumamnya sembari berlalu. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah dikelilingi beberapa pasien dan suster.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Mata _doe_ itu sebentar lagi akan terlelap sebelum sebuah dering yang berasal dari ponselnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertidur. Ia segera meraih ponsel berlambang _apple_ yang terdapat di atas meja nakas. Membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk dengan ID Jung Yunho.

[Kau sudah sampai di rumah?]

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa aneh dengan perhatian yang Yunho berikan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membalas pesan teman sebangkunya itu.

[Ya.]

[Syukurlah. Kupikir telah terjadi sesuatu padamu karena kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau sudah pulang.]

Kening Jaejoong semakin berkerut dalam. Memangnya ia harus melaporkan hal itu?

[Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Aku sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat.]

[_Gwanchana_. Kupikir kau sudah tertidur.]

[Tadinya begitu.]

[Ah! Maaf jika aku menganggu tidurmu. Tidurlah~ _Jalja._]

[_Ne._]

Jaejoong kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Yunho. Ia jadi teringat perkataan _namja_ itu tadi siang.

"_Dan kurasa itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu."_

Pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang sibuk mengartikan ucapan Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku kan?" gumamnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

Telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk bibir semerah cherry miliknya.

"Jika dia memang menyukaiku bagaimana?" gumamnya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng keras. "_Ani. Ani._ Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Itu hanya akan membuatku kesulitan di sekolah nantinya. Duduk sebangku dengannya saja sudah membuatku dijauhi teman-teman sekelas. Apalagi jika aku berpacaran dengannya. _Sireo!_ Bisa-bisa seisi sekolah membenciku." Gumam Jaejoong sembari bergidik ngeri. Membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya barusan.

"Eh! Tapi kenapa dia bisa memiliki kalung yang sama dengan yang dipakai Uknow?" sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Kejadian yang hampir ia lupakan karena _Mrs._ Jung yang datang dalam situasi yang tidak tepat.

"Tidak mungkin jika itu hanya kebetulan bukan?" _namja_ cantik itu memainkan bibirnya. Memaju mundurkan bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu.

"Jika mereka adalah orang sama. Kenapa penampilan dan sifat mereka berbeda? Jika mereka orang yang berbeda. Kenapa mereka mempunyai kalung yang sama? Apa mungkin mereka kembar? Bisa jadi kan?" ucap Jaejoong beragumen sendiri. Pikirannya berdebat untuk mencari pencerahan atas pertanyaan yang mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

"Uknow mempunyai mata musang, kulit _tan_, hidung mancung serta bibir yang tebal di bagian bawah."

Blussshhh.

Mengingat bibir Uknow membuatnya mengingat _namja_ tampan itu saat melumat bibirnya. Dan hal itu terang saja membuat wajahnya merona. Astaga~ hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah begini. Apalagi merasakan bibir hati itu lagi?

"_MWO? Ani. Ani. Ani._ Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Jaejoong sembari menggeleng kuat. Menepis bayangan bibir Uknow yang terus berkelebat di benaknya.

Ia menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Bermaksud membuatnya sadar akan fantasi gilanya. Ia lantas mulai berpikir kembali.

"Lalu Yunho itu mempunyai..." ucapannya mengantung.

Entah kenapa. Bagaimana rupa wajah Yunho tak ada sedikitpun yang terlintas di benaknya. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia bertemu dengan sang ketua kelas. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak ingat apapun mengenai _namja_ itu.

"Aku kenapa? Mengingat wajah Uknow yang hampir seminggu ini, aku bisa. Tapi kenapa wajah Yunho yang baru saja kutemui. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali? Ini aneh."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ tampan itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintunya tiga kali.

"_Hyung_. Aku masuk _ne_?"

Menunggu hingga beberapa saat, lalu mulai membuka pintu dan berjalan memasuki kamar tempat kakak laki-lakinya berada. Mata musang itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Membiasakan cahaya remang-remang yang menyambutnya saat masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"_Hyung!_ Sudah kubilang untuk menyalakan lampunya. Kamarmu tampak seram." Keluh _namja_ tampan bernama Yunho itu. Tangannya meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Klik!

Ruangan yang tadinya hanya diterangi sinar bulan sekarang menjadi terang karena bantuan lampu pijar. Yunho tersenyum saat sang kakak memberinya tatapan tajam. Merasa terganggu dengan aksi Yunho. Yunho mengacuhkannya dan segera menghampiri _hyung_nya yang tengah duduk dengan bersandarkan kepala ranjang.

"_Hyung._" Panggil Yunho sembari mengikuti posisi duduk sang kakak, yakni menekuk kedua lutut lalu memeluknya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku? Sudah hampir seminggu aku berada di rumah sakit. Kenapa kau tidak menjengukku? Kejam sekali." Bibir hati itu memberengut. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sang kakak yang tak menjenguknya saat sakit.

Tak ada sahutan. Pria di sebelahnya hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Dilihat dari wajah anak tertua dikeluarganya itu, sepertinya tak ada niatan untuk merespon ucapannya. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya menyerah untuk mengajak _ngobrol _sang kakak.

"_Hyung._ Kau tahu tidak? Siapa yang menjengukku hari ini?" tanya Yunho sembari memperhatikan wajah _hyung_nya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Dia menjengukku tadi." Lanjutnya.

Yunho tersenyum saat pandangan _hyung_nya mengarah padanya walau sesaat. Bukankah itu artinya sang kakak mendengarkannya? Bukannya sibuk dengan fantasinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku senang _hyung_. Senang~ sekali. Yah~ walau sepertinya ia dipaksa _seonsangnim_ untuk ikut menjengukku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang penting ia datang untuk melihat keadaanku,"

"Selama seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Selama itu juga aku merindukannya. Dan saat aku melihatnya tadi, aku merasa sangat senang hingga melupakan jika perutku sedang sakit. Dan setelahnya aku dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter. Ini hebatkan _hyung_?"

Sang kakak masih tak merespon. Membuat Yunho semakin memperhatikan wajah _namja_ di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Saat melihat _hyung_nya seperti ini, ia merasa seperti melihat cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Sang kakak bernama Jung Yoon Hoo itu memiliki mata musang yang sama sepertinya. Memiliki hidung mancung nan tegas yang juga sama. Bibir hati yang juga sama dan kulit _tan_ yang juga mirip dengannya. Yah~ mereka berdua memang anak kembar identik, jadi tak heran jika keduanya memiliki kesamaan secara fisik. Tapi kepribadian keduanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda jauh malah.

Yunho tersenyum saat pandangannya tertuju pada kalung Yoon Hoo. Kalung yang sama dengan yang ia miliki. Kalung yang bertuliskan 'Uknow'.

"Jaejoong tadi," jeda sesaat.

"Menanyakan tentang kalung kita. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melangkah menuju dapur sembari membenahi dasinya. Tak sadar jika Yoon Hoo berdiri tepat di depannya hingga ia menabrak punggung sang kakak.

"_Hyung!_ Kenapa berdiri di tengah jalan?" ucap Yunho sembari menatap Yoon Hoo yang tengah membelakanginya.

Seperti biasa. _Namja_ yang lahir 10 menit lebih dulu darinya itu tak merespon ucapannya. Yunho lantas mengikuti pandangan sang kakak yang tengah memperhatikan ibu mereka. _Mrs._ Jung sedang sibuk menata makanan di atas meja untuk sarapan mereka hingga tak menyadari anak tertuanya sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

"Eh? _Hyung_ tidak sarapan?" tanya Yunho agak keras saat Yoon Hoo tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Yunho lagi tapi pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan bunyi debuman pintu yang tertutup.

"Yunho. _Palli_ sarapan. Nanti kau terlambat." Ucap _Mrs._ Jung membuat perhatian Yunho tertuju pada sang ibu. Ia lantas menghampiri ibu sekaligus sang kepala keluarga. Yah~ ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan ia hanya tinggal dengan ibu beserta kakak laki-lakinya.

"_Eomma. Hyung_ pergi keluar." Adu Yunho sembari duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Biarkan saja. _Jja~_ makanlah ini dan jangan lupa habiskan susumu." Ucap _Mrs._ Jung sembari menyodorkan sang anak sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi _dan satu gelas susu.

"Hari ini kau ada _lesson_?"

Yunho yang sibuk mengunyah hanya mengangguk.

"_Mian ne? Eomma _tak bisa mengantarmu ke tempat _lesson_. Dan juga menjemputmu karena _eomma_ harus lembur."

"_Eomma_ lembur lagi?"

"_Ne._ Ada beberapa masalah di perusahaan."

"_Eomma _jangan sampai telat makan."

"_Ne. Eomma_ dengar di kelasmu ada anak baru."

Yunho yang sedang meminum susunya sedikit tersedak. "_Ne_."

"Dia pindahan dari New York?"

Yunho mulai was-was. Ia memperhatikan wajah sang ibu yang nampak datar.

"_Ne_." Jawabnya pelan.

"_Eomma_ dengar ia salah satu murid terpintar saat di sekolahnya dulu."

"Aku tidak tahu itu." Sahut Yunho mulai merasa tak nyaman. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ibunya akan membicarakan hal yang tak ia sukai. Sebuah obsesi.

"Yunho. Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar keras. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Masa depanmu ditentukan mulai sekarang. Kau harus menjadi yang terbaik dan nomor satu. Tak ada yang boleh menggantikanmu."

"_Eomma_~" Yunho mencoba untuk menghentikan ucapan _Mrs._ Jung. Sifat obsesi ibunya mulai kambuh. Tapi sepertinya sang ibu enggan untuk menghentikannya karena ia mengindahkan panggilan Yunho.

"Tidak ada kata nomor dua dikeluarga Jung. Kau harus menjadi yang pertama Yun~ kau harus membuktikan pada keluarga besar Jung jika kau adalah anak _eomma_ yang terbaik dan-"

"_Eomma_!" Yunho memanggil sang ibu agak keras. Membuat _Mrs._ Jung menghentikan ucapannya.

Ia sangat benci sifat ibunya yang satu ini. Ibunya selalu terobsesi menjadikannya nomor satu. Menjadikannya seseorang yang sempurna. Bukankah ia hanya manusia biasa yang juga memiliki kekurangan? Hidup seseorang tidak selalu berada di atas bukan? Kehidupan itu seperti roda yang berputar. Kadang kita berada di atas tapi ada saatnya kita berada di bawah. Tapi ibunya menutup mata untuk fakta itu.

Ia selalu berpendapat jika seseorang terus berusaha maka ia akan selalu berada diposisi teratas. Tak ada kata di bawah dan nomor dua jika kita berusaha. Tapi bukankah di atas langit masih ada langit lagi?

"15 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai." Ucap Yunho merendahkan suaranya.

_Mrs._ Jung tersenyum lembut. Ia lantas menyodorkan sebuah mug berisi cairan berwarna coklat pekat ke arah Yunho. Mengundang kerutan di dahi _namja_ tampan itu.

"Minumlah. Ini suplemen penambah daya ingat dan konsentrasi. Kau harus benar-benar memperhatikan gurumu."

Yunho meraih mug di depannya. Dengan ragu ia meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Wuek. Pahit." Ucapnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

_Mrs._ Jung tersenyum. Ia lantas merapikan penampilan Yunho yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan lupa untuk memakan makan siangmu. _Eomma_ sudah menyuruh pihak sekolah untuk memberikan makan siang pada semua murid mulai dari sekarang."

"_Eomma_~"

Satu lagi sifat ibunya yang tidak ia sukai. Ibunya ini sering memanfaatkan wewenangnya sebagai donatur terbesar di sekolahnya untuk melakukan hal sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan pendapat orang lain.

"Itu salahmu kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk membawa bekal. Tenang saja, _eomma_ sudah memastikan jika mereka menyediakan makanan yang hegenis dan mempunyai kalori yang sesuai standar. _Eomma_ juga melarang mereka untuk menyediakan makanan yang tidak kau sukai."

"_Eomma_~ berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu. Di sana bukan hanya aku saja yang bersekolah."

"Jangan banyak protes. Ini semua _eomma_ lakukan juga demi kebaikanmu."

Yunho menghela nafas. Percuma juga berdebat dengan ibunya yang keras kepala ini.

"Yunho berangkat." Pamit Yunho sembari mengecup kedua pipi _Mrs._ Jung.

"Jangan pulang lewat dari jam 9 malam."

"_Ne~_" sahut Yunho malas sembari melangkah keluar rumah.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mata musangnya memejam. Mencoba mendengarkan musik yang ia dengar melalui ipod miliknya.

Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Dan ia sudah terbiasa. Cara terbaik yang ia lakukan adalah dengan membiarkannya tanpa melakukan apapun. Toh nantinya juga akan hilang sendiri.

Memiliki banyak teman bukan berarti kau benar-benar memiliki seseorang yang dekat dan mengerti dirimu. Dan hal inilah yang dialaminya. Seperti yang kau tahu, ia adalah seorang _flower boy_ sekolah yang disayang guru dan teman-temannya. Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Mereka tidak benar-benar ingin berteman dan mengerti dirinya. Mereka hanya takut pada ibunya yang akan mengancam setiap murid serta guru di sekolahnya jika mereka berani menjauhi atau melukai Yunho.

Seperti saat ini, teman-teman sekelas bahkan ia yakin seluruh sekolah sedang membicarakan perihal kelakukan ibunya yang memberlakukan keharusan untuk makan siang di kantin. Memang ada beberapa orang yang merasa bersyukur dengan ulah ibunya itu tapi kebanyakan murid menentangnya.

"Yunho _oppa_~" beberapa suara _yeoja_ memanggil namanya. Dan ia tahu pasti siapa mereka.

Yunho menghela nafas dalam. Bersiap menghadapi kelakuan sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang mengaku sebagai fansnya. Ck. Dia bahkan bukan seorang artis. Kenapa mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai penggemarnya?

"_Ne_? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya sembari melepas earphonenya. Tak lupa sebuah senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga _image_nya.

"Hyaaaa~" dan aksinya barusan sukses membuat melting para fansnya.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang ia kenal bernama Go Ahra duduk di sampingnya. Menunjukkan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa. Dan jujur ia sedikit tidak suka dengan gadis satu ini. Dia terlalu agresif.

"_Oppa_~" _yeoja_ berambut lurus itu memeluk lengannya.

See? Benar-benar agresif dan Yunho terganggu akan tingkahnya itu. Tapi ia tidak menolak demi menjaga _image_ baiknya.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa kubantu hingga kalian datang ke kelasku?" tanya Yunho ramah. Masih dengan senyumnya.

"_Oppa_! Jung _umma jjang_. _Umma_ sangat perhatian pada kami hingga menyediakan makan siang untuk kami. Dia memang _umma_ terbaik. Ahh~ seandainya aku juga mempunyai _umma_ sepertinya." Cerocos Ahra yang hanya diberi senyum simpul oleh _namja_ yang digelayutinya.

"Apalagi menunya sangat menyehatkan. Jadi membuat kami untuk diet sehat. Ya kan _guys_?" lanjutnya sembari menatap teman-teman yang ia bawa. Tentu saja gerombolan _yeoja_ itu mengangguk walau beberapa diantaranya mengangguk ragu. Sepertinya mereka terpaksa.

"Yunho _~ah_! Kau dipanggil Kim _saenim._" Ucap seorang _namja_ mendahului Ahra yang ingin kembali berucap.

Yunho mengangguk sembari melempar senyum pada teman sekelasnya itu. Ia lantas menatap Ahra dan melepaskan kaitan tangan _yeoja_ bermarga Go itu dari lengannya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera menemui Kim _sonsaengnim_." Ucap Yunho meninggalkan Ahra dengan senyum lebar. Setidaknya untuk kali ini, ia bisa lepas dari _yeoja_ bermuka dua itu.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang _doe eyes_ itu menatap _namja_ teman sebangkunya tengah duduk membelakanginya. Keningnya berkerut, merasa heran dengan keberadaan Yunho di sana. Yeah~ meski ini adalah tempat umum tapi tetap saja terasa aneh. Setahunya _namja_ itu tidak pernah kemari dan hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS atau tidak, ia akan bermain basket saat jam istirahat begini. Tapi berada di sini? Di taman belakang sekolah yang terkenal sepi dan sedikit seram karena dikelilingi pepohonan tinggi nan rimbun? Wajar bukan jika _namja_ cantik ini merasa heran?

"Hey." Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah _namja_ berkacamata itu. Membuat _namja_ Jung itu tersentak, mungkin terkejut dengan kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong sembari meletakkan bekalnya.

"Eh? Hanya ingin menyendiri." Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum lebar. Merasa senang karena Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya. Yah~ walaupun _namja_ cantik itu memang hampir setiap hari duduk di sampingnya mengingat mereka adalah teman sebangku. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mereka hanya berdua di taman ini dan duduk bersebelahan. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya senang.

"Kudengar ibumu yang memberlakukan keharusan untuk makan siang di kantin. Apa itu benar?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap Yunho.

"Ya. Maaf, hal itu pasti sangat menganggumu."

"_Gwanchana_. hanya saja, terlalu mendadak. Bekalku jadi sia-sia." Sahut Jaejoong sembari menatap kotak bekal di sebelahnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya jadi merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Ibuku memang selalu melakukan hal semaunya."

"Eh? Tak apa. Aku bukannya menyalahkan ibumu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku yakin ibumu melakukannya demi kebaikan kami juga." Ucap Jaejoong salah tingkah melihat sikap Yunho yang nampak murung. _Namja_ itu bahkan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Dia melakukannya karena aku selalu menolak untuk membawa bekal. Ini semua salahku."

"_Gwanchana_. kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong sembari merangkul bahu Yunho. Berniat menyemangati _namja_ tampan itu, tapi sepertinya ditanggapi lain oleh Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menghabiskan bekalmu. Kan sayang jika dibuang."

"Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah jika kau mau. Ini." Jaejoong menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Yunho.

_Namja_ tampan berkacamata itu tentu menyambutnya dengan wajah sumringah. Ia segera melahapnya dengan semangat.

"Wah~ _daebak._ Ini benar-benar lezat." Ucap Yunho dengan mulut penuh.

Jaejoong jadi tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ternyata _namja_ penuh kharisma dan senyum itu mempunyai sifat kekanakan seperti ini juga.

"Pelan-pelan. Nanti kau tersedak." Ucap Jaejoong menasehati.

Yunho hanya mengangguk sembari terus menjejalkan bekal Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di atas kedua lututnya. _Doe eyes_nya menatap Yunho yang hampir menghabiskan bekalnya.

'Tampan.' Batinnya saat menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang berhiaskan kacamata hitamnya.

'Matanya bagus jika saja ia tidak memakai kacamata itu. Mata musang.'

Deg!

Mata _doe_ itu melebar. Baru menyadari satu hal saat tatapannya tak sengaja melihat sepatu yang Yunho kenakan. Sepatu yang ia pinjam sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Dan ia ingat dengan jelas jika ia belum mengembalikannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang sepatu itu telah digunakan Yunho?

Jaejoong kembali menyelami ingatannya. Kejadian saat ia berada di tempat ini untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya karena tak berhasil mengembalikan sepatu itu ke pemiliknya. Dan saat itu pula Uknow menciumnya dan ia pingsan. Setelahnya ia melupakan keberadaan sepatu itu.

"Yunho."

"Eum?" mata musang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata berframe hitam itu menatap Jaejoong.

"Sepatumu? Kenapa kau memakainya? Seingatku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

_Doe eyes_ itu semakin menatap tajam Yunho. Saat _namja_ Jung itu terdiam. Ia sempat melihat jika Yunho sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku menemukannya di lokerku. Kupikir kau yang mengembalikannya."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya.

'Jangan-jangan Uknow yang mengembalikannya.' Pikirnya.

Selintas dugaannya tadi malam jika Uknow dan Yunho itu adalah orang yang sama kembali muncul. Ia lantas memperhatikan wajah Yunho. Jika diperhatikan seperti ini, mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Apa kau punya kembaran?" tanya Jaejoong yang ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa bertanya demikian. Ia hanya tidak ingin menuduh Yunho tanpa bukti.

"Ya."

Dan Jawaban Yunho berhasil membuat argumennya tentang Uknow menjadi goyah. Jika Yunho mempunyai kembaran, besar kemungkinan jika Uknow itu adalah kembarannya bukan?

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Yunho meletakkan kotak bekal Jaejoong yang kosong. Ia lantas meneguk air mineral yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Aku rasa aku pernah bertemu kembaranmu."

"Kau mengenal _Hyung_ ku?"

"Dia _hyung_mu?"

"U'um. Dia sepuluh menit lahir lebih dulu. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Di sini."

"_Jinja_?" tanya Yunho yang tampak terkejut. Mata sipitnya bahkan melebar.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Bukankah dia murid di sini juga?"

"Ya memang. Hanya heran saja. Setahuku hyung jarang sekolah. Ia akan keluar rumah pagi-pagi dan baru kembali malam hari. Dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya mengenakan seragam."

"Kenapa begitu? Ibumu tidak melarangnya?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Yang ia dengar dari gosip yang beredar jika _Mrs._ Jung itu sangat disiplin. Bahkan Yunho tidak boleh pulang lebih dari jam 9 malam.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendongak menatap langit cerah tanpa awan di atasnya.

"_Hyung_ itu spesial. Kejiwaannya sedikit berbeda. Dia akan merasa sangat tertekan jika dikekang. Sedikit saja kami melarang apa yang ia mau, emosinya akan meluap. Ia akan mengamuk dan memukul benda apa saja yang ada disekitarnya." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong jadi merasa tak nyaman karna harus membuat Yunho menceritakan kekurangan kakaknya.

"_Mianhae_."

"_Gwanchana_. Aku tidak malu mempunyai kakak sepertinya. Aku malah iri padanya yang bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tidak sepertiku yang semua harus menurut apa yang ibuku mau."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia bingung harus menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Ia bisa melihat ketidakberdayaan Yunho dari tatapannya. _Namja_ itu, seperti burung yang dikurung di dalam sangkar. Kepakkan sayapnya terbatas dan masa depannya sudah ditetapkan oleh sang pengurung.

Grep.

Mata musang itu melebar saat menerima pelukan hangat _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya. Jaejoong memang tak mengucapkan apapun. Tapi ia bisa merasakan jika Jaejoong tengah mencoba untuk memberikannya kekuatan agar bersabar dalam menghadapi ibunya.

Bibir hati itu tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher _namja_ cantik itu. Menyesap aroma vanila dan sampoo yang digunakan Jaejoong. Sangat wangi dan menenangkan.

"_Gomawo_."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya bosan. Kakinya menghentak pelan dan kepalanya selalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tiap 1 menit sekali. Hari minggu yang cerah harusnya diisi dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan, bukannya malah menunggu sang ibu di salon begini.

_Namja_ cantik itu kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran majalah yang berisi artikel kebudayaan Korea. Benar-benar membosankan. _Doe eyes_nya melirik pada sang ibu yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan _yeoja_ sepantarannya yang Jaejoong yakini topik yang mereka bicarakan tidak jauh-jauh dari kebudayaan Korea dan seni.

Jaejoong menge_chek_ ponselnya. Sedari tadi ia menunggu balasan _e-mail_ dari Hero. Menanyakan kapan _namja_ itu akan pindah ke Korea. Bibir _cherry_ itu mengerucut lucu saat ponselnya tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda _e-mail_ baru.

"Apa mengurus kepindahan sesulit itu? Hingga membutuhkan waktu seminggu lebih?" gumamnya mendengus sebal.

Ia merasa kesepian di sekolah dan ia butuh teman. Bukannya ia tidak berusaha mencari teman. Ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman di kelasnya. Tapi, yah~ begitulah hanya sekedar teman tegur sapa. Sejauh ini yang bisa dianggap teman hanya Jung Yunho –mengingat kejadian di taman kemarin- dan,

"Uknow." Ia menyebutkan seseorang yang terus melekat di pikirannya.

Ia terlalu penasaran akan sosok Uknow dan kenapa ia menghilang beberapa hari ini? Terlebih kejadian terakhir ia bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan itu, ia mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Uknow. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya terus memikirkan _namja_ bermata musang itu. Belum lagi dugaannya yang mengenai Jung Yunho dan Uknow itu adalah orang yang sama. Haahh~ ia butuh teman _curhat_.

Ia memang belum menceritakan perihal kecurigaannya itu pada Hero. Bukan, bukannya ia sengaja menyembunyikannya. Hanya saja, ia ingin membicarakannya secara langsung. Bukannya melalu telepon atau _webcam_.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Lihat itu? Anak-anak muda zaman sekarang. Mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang kebudayaan negara sendiri dan malah menguasai kebudayaan negara orang lain."

Ucapan sang ibu membuat _namja_ cantik itu mengikuti arah pandangan ibunya. Ia bisa melihat, di seberang jalan tempat salon sekarang ia berada. Terdapat gerombolan anak muda yang tengah menggerubungi beberapa orang yang tengah melakukan _break dance_. Dari tempatnya berada, Jaejoong bahkan bisa mendengar musik yang menghentak keras sebagai mengiring tarian mereka.

"Eh? Bukankah itu?" Jaejoong menajamkan pandangannya.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa seyakin ini jika yang tengah menari di seberang jalan itu adalah sosok Uknow.

"Uknow." Dan tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar salon. Mengindahkan panggilan ibunya yang meneriakkan namanya.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bertemu dengan Uknow.

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri kemurunan itu tepat pada saat musik berhenti. Nafasnya tersengal, mata _doe_nya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata musang yang berdiri satu meter di depannya.

"_Co-cogiyo_!" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil sosok bermata musang yang ia yakini sebagai Uknow tengah berlari menjauhinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja cantik itu segera berlari mengejar sosok Uknow.

"YA! UKNOW! BERHENTI!" Jaejoong berteriak keras. Namun panggilannya tidak digubris oleh objek yang dikejar.

BRUKKK!

Namja cantik itu terhuyung ke belakang. Kepalanya dengan cepat mendongak.

"Uknow?"

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyoeng. Iya. Iya. Eun tahu eun salah karena updatenya lamaaaa banget. Hehe mian.

Kan ini eun udah update jadi jangan bete gitu donk. Oh yah. Dikarenakan sebentar lagi bulan ramadhan. Jadi eun percepat alurnya dan eun usahakan buat nyelesaian ff ini sebelum bulan ramadhan. Tapi eun gak janji mengingat senin besok udah UAS #sigh

Untuk tanggapannya, eun angkat tangan. Makin ke sini, makin membosankan dan garing ne? Hehehe.

Tapi eun juga gak munafik buat minta jejaknya. So~ mind to repiu?


	4. Chapter 4

_"__Co-cogiyo__!" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil sosok bermata musang yang ia yakini sebagai Uknow tengah berlari menjauhinya._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, namja cantik itu segera berlari mengejar sosok Uknow._

_"YA! UKNOW! BERHENTI!" Jaejoong berteriak keras. Namun panggilannya tidak digubris oleh objek yang dikejar._

_BRUKKK!_

_Namja cantik itu terhuyung ke belakang. Kepalanya dengan cepat mendongak._

_"Uknow?"_

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uknow?"

Mata musang itu menyipit. Menatap tajam _doe eyes _yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau? Tidak mengenalku?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap lekat _namja_ tampan di depannya. Pandangannya mengarah pada kalung yang mengantung di leher Uknow.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong berharap Uknow yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang dirinya merespon.

"Kim? Jaejoong?" ulang Uknow pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk beberapa kali. Harapannya begitu besar agar Uknow dapat mengingatnya kembali.

"Eh?"

_Doe eyes _itu melebar. Jantungnya berdetak keras karena terkejut. Pria yang ia sebut Uknow di depannya tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

BRUKKK!

_Doe eyes _itu semakin melebar saat _namja_ yang memeluknya tiba-tiba didorong oleh seseorang hingga tersungkur. Tatapannya lantas mengarah pada si pendorong. Bersiap meluncurkan makian karena telah membuat Uknow terjatuh. Tapi makian itu hanya berhenti di ujung lidah saat pandangannya berhasil menatap si pendorong sepenuhnya.

"Hero?" matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak percaya jika pria di hadapannya ini adalah sahabatnya yang baru beberapa menit lalu mengatakan di e-mailnya bahwa ia masih berada di New York.

Jaejoong segera tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Mulutnya sebentar lagi akan mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Hero namun terhenti saat mendapati pandangan tak wajar yang Hero tunjukkan. Jaejoong segera menoleh ke belakang. Baru sadar jika Uknow masih berada di sana. Kening _namja_ cantik itu mengerut saat ia juga mendapati pandangan yang sama dari Uknow. Singkatnya Uknow dan Hero saat ini tengah bertatapan sengit.

'Ada apa?' batin Jaejoong. Ia hendak bertanya tapi menyadari aura yang entah kenapa terasa menakutkan antara Hero dan Uknow. Ia jadi takut dan memilih untuk diam.

"Ayo pergi!" perintah Hero tegas dan Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengarnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar nada setegas itu dari Hiro.

Jaejoong kembali tersentak saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Hero. Membuatnya mau tak mau meninggalkan Uknow yang masih menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sama.

Disisi lain. Sepasang mata musang lainnya mengamati mereka sejak tadi dari kejauhan.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya sekali lagi. Mata besar nan hitam miliknya melirik _namja_ di sebelahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh! Ayolah Hi-chan~ kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam Hero mendiamkannya.

Yah~ setelah pertemuan mengejutkan tadi. Hero menyeretnya ke sebuah apartemen yang sepertinya baru dibeli oleh Hiro –terlihat dari perabotannya yang masih tertutup kain-

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan mereka hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu tanpa berbicara. Jaejoong sendiri bingung harus berbicara apa walaupun ada segudang pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Tapi melihat raut wajah Hero yang tampak tidak bersahabat membuatnya _speechless._

"Hero~" Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan kemeja Hero. Mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya itu yang mungkin sedang melamun.

"Kau mengenal dia?" tanya Hero membuat Jaejoong memutar otak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Hero.

"Siapa? Uknow?"

"Pria tadi. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu."

"Teman satu sekolahmu?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Kenapa dia memelukmu?"

"Iya. Kenapa yah?" gumam Jaejoong entah bertanya kepada siapa. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Uknow memeluknya tadi.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Hero tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Eh? _Oddiega_?"

Tanpa menjawab, Hero pergi begitu saja membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hero yang seenaknya sendiri. Hero memang tipe orang yang suka menyendiri jika ada masalah. Ia akan memendam dan memecahkan masalahnya sendiri.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa dia ada masalah?"

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyeruput _milkshake_nya sembari menatap Hero yang tengah menyantap makanan yang ia pesan. Pandangannya lantas mengarah kesegala penjuru kantin.

"Em?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hero tanpa menatap Jaejoong di depannya. Ia masih fokus pada _ramyun_ yang ia makan.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau mereka memang memperhatikan kita?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hero.

"Kau baru sadar? Sejak kita berada di sini. Mereka sudah menatap dan membicarakan kita."

"_Wae?_ Apa ada yang salah dengan bajuku? Atau ada sesuatu di rambutku?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Membuat Hero berdecak melihat kepolosan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Mungkin mereka mengira jika aku adalah kembaranmu."

"Ah! Kau benar."

Jaejoong kembali meminum _milkshake_nya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya orang-orang menganggap ia dan Hero adalah saudara kembar. Secara fisik ia dan Hero memang memiliki banyak kesamaan, terutama wajah. Tapi mata Hero lebih sipit karna ia keturunan Jepang dan tulang rahang Hero lebih terlihat. Jika ia dianggap cantik oleh orang-orang maka Hero adalah versi tampannya.

Secara fisik mereka memang mirip tapi untuk kepribadian, mereka terbeda jauh. Jika Jaejoong hobinya memasak dan _shopping_, berbeda dengan Hero yang lebih suka karate dan kick boxing. Jika Jaejoong adalah orang yang sensitif dan cenderung manja, berbeda jauh dengan Hero yang berkepribadian kuat dan optimis.

Dan jika Jaejoong memiliki otak cerdas maka Hero adalah seseorang yang

"Bodoh."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap Hero yang mengatakan kata 'bodoh' barusan.

"Tidak. Hanya mengumpat untuk seseorang."

"Eh?" Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_! Kita kembali ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi."

"Ahhh~ kenapa kelas kita harus berbeda~" keluh Jaejoong sembari berjalan di samping Hero. Ia menggembung-gembungkan pipinya imut.

"Terima saja." Ucap Hero tersenyum sembari mengusak rambut Jaejoong.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ssssshhhh. Hero! _Changkaman_. Aku ingin pipis, kau tunggu di sini saja." Ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi menahan hasrat pipisnya.

Hero yang bersiap untuk mengendarai motornya segera menahan tawa. Ekspresi Jaejoong sangat lucu, seperti _yeoja_. Lihat saja lututnya yang menyatu dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Apa?" tanya Hero berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ya! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan, tawanya segera pecah.

"_Arraseo! Arraseo!_ Cepat pergi sana!" ucap Hero di sela-sela tawanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aish!" tanpa babibu, Jaejoong segera melesat mencari toilet terdekat.

5 menit kemudian...

"Aish. Hero pasti mengomel karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama." Gumam Jaejoong sembari melewati koridor sekolahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ia sedikit berlari saat melewati gedung olahraga. Merasa sedikit ngeri dengan suasana sekolahnya yang sudah sepi mengingat bel pulang sudah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu.

"Eh? Bukankah itu," ia melangkah mundur untuk melihat kembali seseorang yang saat ini tengah bermain basket seorang diri.

"Yunho." Gumamnya pelan. Takut sang objek menyadari keberadaannya.

Dengan lihai, ia segera bersembunyi di balik pintu kemudian mengintip aktivitas Yunho yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu masih asyik men_drabble_ bola di tangannya. Ia berlari kemudian melakukan _slamdunk_ yang membuat si bola dengan sukses masuk ke dalam ring.

"Wahhh~" Jaejoong memandang takjub aksi Yunho barusan. Ia memang tahu jika Yunho adalah ketua club basket. Tapi ia baru tahu jika Yunho benar-benar terampil dalam memainkan bola berwarna merah itu. Tak heran jika timnya selalu menang dalam setiap perlombaan.

_Doe eyes _itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho yang sekarang tengah menghampiri tasnya untuk mengambil air mineral dari sana. Ia juga mengambil sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengusap wajahnya setelah sebelumnya melepas kacamatanya.

Deg!

Nafas Jaejoong mendadak berhenti. Matanya memandang tak berkedip pada wajah Yunho yang sekarang tak hiasi kacamata miliknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajah Yunho sekarang. Tatapan mata itu, sepertinya ia mengenal dengan jelas siapa pemiliknya.

"Uknow."

"Hey! Sedang apa kau di sini?" seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"_OMO!_ Hero!" pekik Jaejoong tak terima dikejutkan oleh Hero.

Hero mengernyit bingung. Ia lantas melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam gedung olahraga. Berniat untuk melihat siapa yang sedang Jaejoong intip. Tapi aksinya itu terhenti saat Jaejoong tanpa aba-aba menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari sana.

Sementara itu, sang objek pengintaian tengah mengernyit bingung. Ia lantas berjalan keluar gedung.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Jaejoong."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Hero yang tengah menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" Jaejoong balik bertanya membuat Hero memutar bola matanya.

"Sup mu akan menyusut jika kau biarkan mendidih seperti itu."

"_OMO!_ Aish!" Jaejoong segera mematikan kompor. Ia lantas menatap nanar supnya yang hampir saja gagal ia masak. Jika Hero tidak mengingatkannya, mungkin ini adalah makanan gagal pertama yang ia buat. _Well_, ia memang berbakat di bidang memasak sejak kecil.

"Syukurlah" gumam Jaejoong bernafas lega saat mencicipi sup buatannya masih layak untuk dimakan.

"Oke. Ini mulai membuatku penasaran. Ada apa denganmu, um. Maksudku, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan. Sejak pulang sekolah sikapmu aneh." Ucap Hero dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Em.. _Jinja?_ Aku. Aku merasa sikapku biasa saja."

"Menggunakan helm terbalik, hampir terjatuh dari motor, menabrak pintu, mengiris tanganmu sendiri saat memotong sayuran dan sekarang hampir membuat sup tumis. Kau bilang biasa saja?"

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dari penuturan Hero barusan, sepertinya memang kurang tepat jika ia memang berlaku wajar.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa karena _namja_ di gedung olahraga tadi?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Jadi benar karena _namja_ itu?"

"Eoh. Itu. Aku. Tidak. Aku. Maksudku. Aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku. Aku. Hanya."

"Kau memikirkannya." Ucap Hero dengan ekspresi datar kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"He- Hi-chan~" Jaejoong segera melepas celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mengejar Hero.

"Hi-chan~ bukan begitu. Hi-chan~ tunggu!" Jaejoong segera menahan lengan Hero yang baru saja menyentuh handle pintu.

"Dia hanya temanku."

Hero menajamkan pandangannya. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika kau jadi kekasihku?"

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok. Tok.

"_Hyung._ Aku masuk." Tanpa menunggu respon sang kakak. _Namja_ bermata musang itu membuka handle pintu dan memasuki kamar saudara kembarnya.

Seperti biasa. Keadaan kamar Yoon Hoo tampak gelap karena hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat Yunho sedikit bergidik karena udaha malam yang dingin.

_Namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu menghampiri sang kakak yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Yoon Hoo, melipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan menatap langit-langit kamar sang kakak.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ belum tidur."

"Aku," Yunho menggantung kalimatnya. Nampak ragu untuk bercerita.

"Aku kemarin melihatmu saat memeluk Jaejoong."

Tak ada respon dari _namja_ di sebelahnya. Yang terdengar hanya suara desisan angin yang berhembus.

"_Hyung,_ apa alasan _hyung_ memeluknya?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap punggung Yoon Hoo yang meringkuk membelakanginya.

Lama ia hanya menatap punggung bidang itu. Dan Yoon Hoo tak bergeming, masih setia pada posisinya. Yunho menghela nafas. Bukan hanya sekali ini ia diacuhkan oleh sang kakak. Ia lantas menyentuh pundak Yoon Hoo. Membuat kembarannya itu tersentak.

"_Hyung_" panggil Yunho.

Yoon Hoo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yunho. Menatap langsung mata musang yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yunho berharap jawaban sang kakak adalah 'Tidak'.

"Kurasa aku menyukainya." Ucap Yoon Hoo dengan senyuman lebar yang tak pernah Yunho lihat sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengambil nafas setelah bercerita panjang lebar pada Hero. Ia lantas membenarkan selimutnya. Yup. Dua orang yang hampir mirip ini sekarang tengah berada di kamar Hero. Kedua sama-sama berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamar.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian di depan pintu saat Hero memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Itu terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi Jaejoong. Yang benar saja, Hero dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih? Lebih baik ia pacaran dengan jiji kucingnya.

Sementara Jaejoong sedang memikirkan dirinya yang berpacaran dengan jiji. Hero di sampingnya tengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja diceritakan Jaejoong. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkan ucapannya di depan pintu tadi. Itu sebenarnya hanya ancamannya saja agar Jaejoong mau menceritakan apa yang _namja_ cantik itu pikirkan.

Jangan pikir jika ia menyukai Jaejoong. Astaga! Dalam mimpipun tidak. Ia menganggap Jaejoong itu adalah saudara kembarnya. Walaupun ia memang sangat berharap jika mereka berdua memang memiliki ikatan darah. Tapi hasil tes DNA yang ia lakukan memupuskan harapannya.

Meskipun mereka bukan saudara sedarah. Ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai _uke_nya. _Well_, mereka dalam posisinya yang sama. Sama-sama _bottom_. Jika mereka menjalin hubungan. Rasanya seperti melakukan hubungan _yuri_.

Hero merinding membayangkan pikirannya barusan.

"Jadi, yang memelukmu kemarin siapa?" tanyanya memecahkan keheningan yang sejak tadi terjadi.

"Uknow?" ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang dia tidak mengenalimu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "U'um. Setelah aku menyebutkan namaku. Ia langsung memelukku."

"Ini aneh. Jika dia memang benar Uknow. Tentu dia akan mengenalimu dari awal. Kecuali jika dia memang seorang bajingan yang suka gonta-ganti wanita." Ucap Hero beragumen membuat pikiran Jaejoong melayang saat ia memergoki Uknow berciuman di kelas.

"Kurasa kau benar." Gumam Jaejoong lirih.

Hero menoleh ke samping. Mendapati raut kecewa di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Itu kan hanya asumsiku. Mungkin saja itu tidak benar."

"Tidak. Kurasa kau benar. Aku pernah mendapatinya berciuman di kelas."

"Ahh~ yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu ternyata dia?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku akan menyukai orang yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku?"

"Kau masih memegang kata-katamu itu? Ck. Ck. Ck. Jadi kau melakukannya hanya karena janjimu itu?"

"_Molla~_ aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Dan setiap mengingat dia menciumku. Rasanya. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan." Ucap Jaejoong sembari menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

"Jadi orang jatuh cinta itu seperti itu ya." Gumam Hero ikut menyentuh dadanya. Ia juga merasakannya.

"Dadaku juga berdetak cepat. Karena dia."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang sama seperti sebelumnya bagi Jung Yunho. Ia tengah sibuk membuat simpul pada dasinya. Setelah selesai, ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya kemudian keluar kamar dengan tas ransel yang tergantung di bahu kanannya.

Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk sarapan sembari mengancingkan kancing lengannya. Terlalu hapal dengan struktur rumahnya hingga ia tidak perlu lagi melihat ke depan untuk sampai ke dapur. _Namja_ tampan itu duduk di kursi yang sudah menjadi hak patennya untuk duduk di sana saat jam makan.

"Eom-HOH! _HYUNG_!" ia mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemercit kaki kursi yang tergesek lantai.

Mata musangnya memandang horror saudara kembarnya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"_Eomma_, sepertinya aku salah minum sesuatu tadi malam." Gumam Yunho sambil memandang tak berkedip sosok _hyung_nya.

Takk!

"_Eomma_ kenapa memukulku?" pekik Yunho saat sang ibu dengan tega menggetok kepalanya menggunakan sendok sayur.

"Agar kau sadar. Hentikan pandangan anehmu itu. Kau seperti tengah melihat hantu saja."

"Tapi. _Hyung_. Di sini. Di meja makan?" ucap Yunho masih dalam mode _shock_. Ia bukannya mau bersikap berlebihan. Tapi ini merupakan pemandangan langka yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Sang kakak mau sarapan bersama? Di meja makan pula. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali _hyung_nya itu berada di meja makan seperti sekarang ini.

"Apakah aneh?" tanya Yoon Hoo sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Yunho semakin terlihat _shock_ bahkan sekarang sang kakak berbicara padanya?

"_Hyung_. Benarkah ini kau?"

TAKK!

"_EOMMA_! Kenapa memukulku lagi."

"Cepat sarapan. Kau ingin terlambat untuk pertama kalinya? Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk seorang Jung. Kau harus-"

"_Eomma_!" kedua anak kembar itu berkata bersama'an. Mengundang kerutan kening sang ibu dan cengiran lebar Jung bersaudara.

_Mrs_. Jung menghela nafas. Ia lantas tersenyum melihat kedua anak kembarnya yang makan disatu meja. Biasanya Yoon Hoo menolak untuk makan bersama. Ia lebih memilih sarapan di kamarnya yang gelap dan suram itu.

Ia cukup terkejut saat tadi Yoon Hoo tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang tengah memasak dan menawarkan bantuan untuk menata alat-alat makan. Ia senang, tentu saja. Ibu mana yang tak senang saat anak yang selama ini menutup dirinya kembali seperti dulu.

"_Eomma_ tidak makan?" tanya Yoon Hoo saat menyadari _Mrs_. Jung yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dirinya.

"_Aniya~_ _Eomma_ sudah kenyang. Kalian makanlah."

Yoon Hoo tersenyum kemudian mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk sang ibu. "_Eomma_ harus makan. Bukankah hari ini _eomma_ ada rapat penting?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Eum. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan _eomma_ tadi malam. Maaf."

_Mrs_. Jung mengelus lembut rambut Yoon Hoo. Ia tersenyum lebar. Yoon Hoo-nya yang dulu telah kembali. Yoon Hoo-nya yang pengertian dan selalu memperhatikannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya luluh begitu saja. Tak tahan untuk membendungnya lebih lama lagi, ia segera memeluk tubuh Yoon Hoo. Kembali merengkuh tubuh sang anak yang tak bisa ia sentuh sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan ibu dan anak itu tersenyum lembut. Haaah~ jika ia bukan seorang laki-laki, ia mungkin sekarang sudah menangis. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu mengharukan.

Tak!

Yunho menghentak keras sumpit dan mangkuk nasinya. Membuat pelukan sang ibu dan kakak terlepas.

"_Hyung_. _Ppalli!_ Kita akan terlambat!" ucapnya panik saat atensinya tadi tak sengaja menangkap jam dinding yang mengingatkannya bahwa jam sekolahnya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.

Yunho buru-buru meminum susunya kemudian memasang tas ransel ke punggungnya. Tangannya bersiap menarik Yoon Hoo. Tapi kalah cepat dengan _Mrs_. Jung yang lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Minum ini dulu." Ucap _Mrs_. Jung sembari menyodorkan segelas minuman coklat pekat pada Yoon Hoo.

Yunho meringis. Bayangan akan rasa pahit yang menyerang lidahnya kembali terasa. Mata musangnya kemudian melirik ke meja makan. Ia bernafas lega saat di sana tidak ada minuman beracun lainnya. Yang itu artinya hanya sang kakak yang akan meminumnya.

"E-_Eomma_~" Yoon Hoo hendak menolak. Tapi nyalinya menciut saat sang ibu memberikan tatapan mengancam padanya.

Dengan sekali teguk. Ia menghabiskan segelas suplemen menambah daya konsentrasi itu.

"Wuek! Pahit!" ekspresinya benar-benar sama persis saat Yunho pertama kali meminum suplemen itu.

"Kau harus meminumnya lebih banyak mulai sekarang untuk memulihkan otakmu itu. _Eomma_ bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau sekolah." Ucap _Mrs_. Jung bernada sendu diakhir ucapannya.

"Sudahlah _Eomma_! Kami akan benar-benar terlambat. Kami berangkat." Ucap Yunho setelah sebelumnya mencium kedua pipi sang ibu kemudian menarik dengan kekuatan penuh tangan sang kakak.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap aneh dan bulu kuduknya meremang melihat tingkah _hoobae_ di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? jika _namja_ bermarga Shim itu sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen, 10 bungkus roti, 7 keripik kentang dan entah bungkus-bungkus apa lagi yang kini memenuhi meja mereka.

"Kau- benar-benar-monster." Ucap Yunho sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia jadi kasihan pada keluarga Shim yang mempunyai anak perut karet seperti Changmin.

'Pasti anggaran bulanan mereka membengkak tiap bulannya.'

"_Hyung_. Kau seperti baru kenal denganku saja." Ucap Changmin menyedot habis _milkshake_ keenamnya.

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku selalu terkejut dengan aksi makanmu itu."

"Hehe. Jika tidak begini. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mencetak skor _hyung_." Sahut Changmin sembari membuka keripik kentang kedelapannya.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas. Toh yang membayar bukan dia. Jadi ia tak ingin ambil pusing seberapa banyak makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut _hoobae_nya itu.

Pandangan mata musang itu mengedar. Mencari pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari pada menatap Changmin yang sedang sibuk berkencan dengan makanannya. Jika saja tadi Ahra tidak tiba-tiba muncul di perpustakaan, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya di sana. Beruntung tadi Changmin tak sengaja lewat dan membebaskannya dari _yeoja_ agresif itu. Entah kenapa _yeoja_ bermarga Goo itu sangat menghindari Changmin.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum kala atensinya menangkap sosok pujaan hatinya. Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sosok bak malaikat itu pada pandangan pertama.

Yunho menumpukan dagunya pada sebelah tangannya. Matanya tak berkedip menatap sosok Kim Jaejoong yang entah kenapa dari hari ke hari tambah mempesona. Andai saja ibunya tidak terlalu posesif padanya. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah mengejar gila-gilaan _namja_ cantik itu. Yah~ ibunya memang melarangnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sebelum ia benar-benar menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Kolot memang, tapi begitulah prinsip ibunya dan ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menentangnya.

Deg!

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia baru menyadari jika Jaejoong tidak sendirian di sana. Ada dua orang _namja_ lainnya yang tengah bersamanya. Yang satu mirip dengan Jaejoong dan yang satunya mirip dengannya.

"_Hyung_." Ucapnya lirih.

Kilasan kejadian saat ia melihat Yoon Hoo memeluk Jaejoong muncul kembali dalam ingatannya.

'Sejak kapan _hyung_ mengenal Jaejoong?'

Ingatan tentang beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia dan Jaejoong tengah di taman belakang sekolah kembali terlintas seakan menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"_Aku rasa aku pernah bertemu kembaranmu."_

Kembali, sebuah ingatan kejadian tadi malam saat ia berada di kamar Yoon Hoo mengusik pikirannya.

"_Kurasa aku menyukainya."_

Mata musang itu memperhatikan sosok kembarannya yang tertawa lepas sembari menatap Jaejoong. Ia tak pernah melihat Yoon Hoo tertawa selepas itu. Tawa itu, hampir sama seperti senyuman yang mengembang di bibir hati sang kakak seperti tadi malam.

Ia jadi mengingat sikap Yoon Hoo tadi pagi saat mereka sarapan dan saat mereka berangkat bersama. _Hyung_nya telah kembali. _Hyung_nya yang penuh senyum dan selalu menjadi sosok panutan baginya telah kembali. Ia senang, tentu saja. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga sedih. Sedih karena yang membuat sang _hyung_ kembali adalah sosok yang ia cintai. Mereka, terlibat dalam cinta pada orang yang sama.

'_Hyung_. Jika Jaejoong bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu. Aku rela jika dia jadi milikmu. Aku akan menyerah.'

Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu sedang tersenyum memperhatikan Yoon Hoo yang terlihat bersemangat menceritakan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar Yunho mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

'Kau sepertinya menyukainya, Jaejoong.'

Yunho tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Jaejoong membalas tatapannya tanpa tersenyum.

'Jae, jaga _hyung_ku.'

Yunho memutuskan kontak mata dengan _doe eyes _itu. Ia lantas berdiri. Mengundang kerutan di dahi Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu menatap Yunho sembari mendongak. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan _ramen_ yang entah sudah mangkuk yang keberapa.

"Ayo pergi."

"E-eh? Tapi aku belum membayar _hyung_. _HYUNG_!" Changmin secepat kilat memberikan beberapa lembar Won pada bibi kantin dan segera menyusul Yunho tanpa tahu uang yang ia berikan cukup atau tidak.

Di sisi lain. Jaejoong yang tadi sempat bertatapan dengan Yunho, masih memandang _namja_ tampan itu yang semakin menjauh. Ia tanpa sadar mencengkram dadanya. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sana saat melihat senyum Yunho tadi.

'Ada apa?'

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**YUHUUUU~ I'M COME BACK! HAHAHHAA**

**Mian karena lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa update. Karena gak bisa nyelesain chap ini sebelum bulan Ramadhan otomatis Eun undur jadi setelah Ramadhan. **

**So~ sampai di sini udah ada penjelasan tentang siapa sosok Uknow sebenarnya. Hemm... sepertinya tambah rumit. O'ow apakah benar ada cinta segitiga yang terjadi atau-atau cinta segiempat karena Hero pengen ikutan. .ck. **

**Tenang~ konflik gak berat-berat amat kok. Soalnya isyaallah chap depan ENDING. Kalo gak berubah pikiran yah? Hahahhaa... padahal genrenya Humor tapi makin kesini humornya makin ndelep ya? MIAN #bow**

**Oh ya. SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1434 H. MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YAH? BUAT SEMUANYA. MAAFIN EUN KALO EUN ADA BIKIN SALAH BAIK YANG SENGAJA MAUPUN ENGGAK. **

**Akhir kata. So~ mind to repiu?**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ayo pergi."_

"_E-eh? Tapi aku belum membayar hyung. HYUNG!" Changmin secepat kilat memberikan beberapa lembar Won pada bibi kantin dan segera menyusul Yunho tanpa tahu uang yang ia berikan cukup atau tidak._

_Di sisi lain. Jaejoong yang tadi sempat bertatapan dengan Yunho, masih memandang namja tampan itu yang semakin menjauh. Ia tanpa sadar mencengkram dadanya. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sana saat melihat senyum Yunho tadi._

'_Ada apa?'_

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang kelas 3-6 karena memang saat ini jam pembelajaran tengah berlangsung. Hanya suara Jang _seonsangnim _yang terdengar, guru berumur 30 tahunan itu tengah menjelaskan proses-proses dalam termodinamika. Semua murid tampak serius memperhatikannya, oh! Kecuali untuk satu orang yang nampak sibuk mencoret-coret buku miliknya. Dan orang itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Ia nampak berpikir keras. Bukan, bukan memikirkan proses-proses yang dijelaskan sang guru di depan. Melainkan hal lain yang sejak tadi malam menganggu pikirannya. Lagi pula, apa yang diajarkan Jang _seonsangnim _sudah dipelajarinya di sekolahnya yang dulu mengingat standar pendidikan di sana lebih tinggi dari pada di sekolahnya yang sekarang.

Jari-jari jenjang nan putihnya tampak melingkari dua nama yang tertulis di kertas yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Yunho dan Uknow, nama itulah yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian menulis satu nama lagi di samping nama Uknow. 'Yoon Hoo'.

Jangan kaget jika Jaejoong sudah mengetahui nama kembaran teman sebangkunya itu. Berita tentang kembalinya Yoon Hoo yang ternyata juga sama terkenalnya dengan Yunho sudah menyebar luas di seluruh sekolah. Hampir semua murid membicarakannya.

'Uknow. Sebenarnya kau siapa?' pikirnya sembari memberi tanda tanya di atas lingkaran yang di dalamnya tertulis nama Uknow.

'Selama ini, aku menduga bahwa kau adalah Yoon Hoo. Tapi,'

Ingatan _namja_ cantik itu melayang ke dua hari yang lalu. Saat ia melihat _namja_ yang ia yakini sebagai Uknow tengah melakukan _break dance_ di pinggir jalan. Ia ingat saat itu ia melihat Uknow mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna putih dengan topi abu-abu tapi _namja_ yang memeluknya kemarin mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda. _Namja_ itu memakai kemeja yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan kaos berwarna biru yang ia kenakan ditambah dengan jaket berbahan jeans hijau pudar yang melapisi kemeja bercorak kotak-kotak itu.

'Tidak mungkin jika mereka adalah orang yang sama. Jelas-jelas baju yang mereka kenakan berbeda. Aku saat itu tengah mengejar orang yang aku kira Uknow lalu tanpa sengaja menabrak orang yang juga berwajah sama. Intinya aku bertemu dengan Yunho dan juga kembarannya. Mengingat sifat _namja_ yang kutabrak sepertinya dia adalah Yoon Hoo. Berarti yang melakukan _break dance_ itu adalah Yunho?'

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping. Mendapati _namja_ yang tengah dipikirkannya tengah serius memperhatikan Jang _seonsangnim_. Ia memperhatikan wajah serius Yunho lekat. Kemudian menggeleng.

'Sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin _namja_ sepintar dan sepatuh Yunho melakukan _break dance_, di pinggir jalan pula. Terlebih lagi ibunya yang sangat disiplin itu.'

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui argumennya barusan.

'Tapi sangat tidak mungkin lagi jika itu adalah Yoon Hoo. Jelas-jelas baju yang dikenakannya berbeda. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mengganti bajunya secepat kilat seperti itu. Mustahil.'

Ia kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'Ya sudah. Kusimpulkan saja jika yang melakukan _break dance_ adalah Yunho dan yang memelukku adalah Yoon Hoo. Jadi pertanyaannya. Kenapa Yoon Hoo memelukku? Apa mungkin kalau dia adalah Uknow? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku dari awal? Apa benar apa yang dikatakan Hero jika Uknow seorang _player_. Makanya dia tidak mengingatku karena terlalu banyak gonta-ganti pasangan? Tapi aku kan bukan pasangannya.'

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Sekarangpun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Padahal otaknya dipagi hari begini sedang bagus-bagusnya untuk berpikir.

"Eh? Kemana semua orang?" gumamnya terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sendirian di dalam kelas. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping. Menatap kursi kosong milik Yunho.

"Tumben sekali dia tak mengajakku ke kantin bersama." Gumamnya kecewa.

Ia segera merogoh ponselnya saat alat telekomunikasi itu bergetar dua kali. Tanda ada pesan masuk.

**From : Hi-chan **

**Subyek : **

**Cepat ke kantin.**

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia mengirim pesan sesingkat itu. Padahal Jaejoong selalu memberi _emotion-emotion_ lucu disetiap pesan yang ia kirim.

"Kapan dia berubah." Gumam Jaejoong sembari beranjak dari kursinya. Memutuskan untuk bergegas ke kantin mengingat sifat Hero yang sangat tidak suka jika dibuat menunggu.

Sesampainya di kantin. _Doe eyes _itu melebar. Terkejut mendapati Hero yang tak seorang diri. Sahabatnya itu tengah ditemani seseorang yang tak bisa ia kenali karena posisinya yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan teman baru." Gumam Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sebal jika perhatian Hero harus dibagi dengan orang lain.

Ia menghempaskan pantatnya kasar. Duduk di hadapan Hero dengan memasang wajah merajuk. Membuat sahabatnya itu memandanganya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau marah kenapa?" tanya Hero yang hafal betul berbagai macam ekspresi Jaejoong. Dan ekspresi yang saat ini tengah _namja_ cantik itu tunjukkan adalah ekspresi marah.

"Kau sudah mempunyai teman baru dan itu artinya perhatianmu akan kau bagi dengannya." Protes Jaejoong sembari menunjuk _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Hero.

"Dia bukan temanku." Ucap Hero santai. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya. Sedangkan _namja_ di sebelahnya langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hero.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya. Ia menatap Hero sama tajamnya dengan tatapan _namja_ di sebelah Hero.

"Dia kekasihku." Ucap Hero membuat Jaejoong maupun _namja_ di sampingnya melongo.

"_Mwo?" _Jaejoong menatap Hero tak percaya. Jelas saja ia terkejut. Selama ini Hero tak pernah bercerita tentang seseorang dan tiba-tiba ia mengatakan jika _namja_ di sampingnya itu adalah kekasihnya?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Akan kuceritakan di rumah." Ucap Hero yang sudah dapat menebak apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Jaejoong segera beranjak dari duduknya kemudian memutari meja untuk menghampiri Hero dan kekasihnya itu. Ia menggeser paksa _namja_ di samping Hero lalu duduk diantara mereka, mengundang tatapan tak suka dari _namja_ yang berstatus kekasih Hero itu.

"Kau memiliki teman baru saja aku tidak suka apalagi kau mempunyai kekasih. Perhatianmu pasti terserap habis olehnya." Ucap Jaejoong kesal sembari menunjuk kekasih Hero.

Hero hanya tersenyum maklum mendapati tingkah Jaejoong. Selama ini seluruh perhatiannya hanya ia berikan pada _namja_ cantik itu, maklum memang jika Jaejoong takut perhatian Hero akan diambil mengingat baru pertama kali ini Hero memiliki kekasih.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenalmu. _Omo!_ Bukankah kau Jung Yoon Hoo itu?" pekik Jaejoong sembari menarik tangannya yang tadi menunjuk Yoon Hoo dan segera menutup mulutnya.

Yoon Hoo yang baru dikenali hanya dapat mengusap tengkuknya. Apa wajahnya mudah sekali dilupakan hingga Jaejoong baru mengenalinya.

"_Ne._ Jung Yoon Hoo _imnida._ Kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya." Ucap Yoon Hoo sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida._" Sahut Jaejoong sembari menyambut tangan Yoon Hoo kemudian dengan seenaknya menggeplak kepala _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Hero tidak terima kekasihnya dipukul Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau memelukku kemarin sedangkan kau sudah menjadi kekasih sahabatku?"

"Ahh~ itu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sambutan hangat untuk calon adik iparku."

"He? Adik ipar?"

"Jadi hubungan kalian masih dalam tahap itu? Sudahlah lupakan. Oh ya. Karena pelukan kita kemarin sahabatmu itu marah besar padaku. Haish. Kau tahu? Dia mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan." Curhat Yoon Hoo membuat Jaejoong kembali mengingat sikap aneh Hero saat itu.

"Ah~ jadi karena itu kau mendorongnya dan kalian perang mata?"

"Pasti dia marah sekali padamu. _Mian ne?_ Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Kau tahu lah. Bagaimana reaksi orang cemburu. Segalanya menjadi salah dimatanya."

"Ya! Berhenti membual!" ucap Hero sembari mencubit lengan Yoon Hoo. Membuat _namja_ tampan itu meringis.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya jadi tertawa geli. "Jadi karena itu juga kau mendiamkanku selama satu jam penuh?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Hero mendelik sebal.

"Hoh? Sampai seperti itu? Sepertinya dia benar-benar cemburu karena kau Jae."

"A-aku tidak cemburu." Ucap Hero membuat Jaejoong maupun Yoon Hoo tertawa karenanya. Pasalnya ekspresi Hero yang tengah _blushing_ sangat lucu. Wajahnya memerah dan dahinya berkeringat.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat sisi Hero yang baru dilihatnya. Hero yang biasanya keren dan percaya diri kini terlihat _blushing_ dan gugup karena Yoon Hoo.

"Kau tidak tahu saja Jae bagaimana ekspresinya saat marah waktu itu. Astaga~ dia sangat menggemaskan." Ucap Yoon Hoo membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah _namja_ tampan itu masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ya! Berhenti membahas hal itu." Protes Hero namun tak didengar oleh Yoon Hoo. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu terus saja menceritakan kejadian saat Hero marah padanya. Dan Jaejoong masih setia mendengarkannya.

Dari luar Jaejoong memang nampak memperhatikan Yoon Hoo yang tengah bercerita. Namun sebenarnya _namja_ cantik itu tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. Pikirannya sibuk akan hal lain.

'Jika Yoon Hoo kekasih Hero. Itu artinya dia bukan Uknow. Tapi bagaimana jika dia Uknow yang benar-benar seorang _player_ dan mangsa barunya adalah Hero?'

Jaejoong menatap penuh selidik kepada Yoon Hoo yang masih asyik bercerita. Pandangan mata musang itu mengarah pada Hero.

'Tidak. Melihat bagaimana dia menatap Hero. Dia benar-benar tulus menyayangi Hero. Terlebih lagi, Hero tidak mungkin salah memilih orang untuk dijadikannya kekasih. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati dalam hal cinta. Dan juga. Jantungku tidak berdetak keras saat ini. Aku tidak merasakan apapun.'

Jaejoong masih menatap Yoon Hoo yang kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Jaejoong tersadar jika sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan _namja_ tampan itu. Tapi yah~ percuma saja ia memperhatikan Yoon Hoo karena sepertinya _namja_ bermata musang itu memperhatikan Hero sepenuhnya.

'Aku jadi obat nyamuk di sini.'

Kesal karena diacuhkan, Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. _Doe eyes_nya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya.

'Se-sejak kapan dia berada di sini?'

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

'Astaga! Jantungku kenapa?'

Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Pandangannya mengikuti pergerakan Yunho yang beranjak dari kursinya sembari berbincang dengan Changmin.

'Senyum itu.' Jaejoong mencengkram dadanya. Ada perasaan gelisah dan tak nyaman yang ia rasakan. Namun ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

'Ada apa?' ia masih menatap Yunho hingga _namja_ berkacamata itu menghilang.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka kembali pesan yang dikirim Hero beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah pesan yang memberitahukannya jika Hero tak bisa pulang bersamanya karena Yoon Hoo memaksa untuk mengajak mereka kencan. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum kala melihat isi pesan Hero yang disertai dengan _emotion_ lucu diakhirnya. Sahabatnya itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih manis sekarang.

"Haaahhh~ kapan aku juga akan seperti Hero." Bibir semerah _cherry_ itu mengerucut lucu mengundang beberapa mata untuk menatapya.

Jaejoong saat ini tengah berada di halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak orang yang tergoda akan aksinya barusan. Melihat bus yang ia tunggu datang, ia segera bersiap dan naik ke dalam bus. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari kursi kosong untuknya duduk.

Deg!

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali pada satu-satunya kursi kosong yang masih tersisa. Bukan. Bukan karena masih ada kursi kosong di sana yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah kursi kosong itu yang membuatnya menahan nafas.

'Yunho.'

"_Hakseng._ Cepatlah duduk." Ucap sang supir bus membuat Jaejoong mengangguk dan dengan perlahan duduk di sebelah Yunho. (Pelajar)

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jaejoong berkali-kali mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kenapa ia jadi gugup seperti ini? Padahal ia setiap hari duduk di samping _namja_ berkacamata itu. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Tidak! Sejak ia berpikir Yunho adalah Uknow. Ia selalu gugup jika didekat _namja_ Jung itu.

5 menit berlalu tanpa ada obrolan apapun diantara keduanya dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mendiamkannya seperti ini. Apa dia telah berbuat kesalahan hingga _namja_ tampan itu tengah marah saat ini?

Jaejoong mendengus sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho. Namun _namja_ bermata musang itu tampak tak peduli. Pandangannya mengarah ke luar jendela karena posisinya memang duduk di samping jendela. Kedua telinganya terpasang _headset_ yang mungkin membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di sampingnya.

Tangan Jaejoong sudah akan menyentuh bahu _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu. Tapi segera ia urungkan saat ia sadar ia tak memiliki alasan untuk marah pada Yunho.

'Memang aku siapanya hingga berhak marah dengan sikapnya ini. Arrrggg!' Jaejoong mengerang frustasi, ia tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengerak-gerakkan kakinya maju mundur dengan brutal. Tak sadar jika tindakannya itu menganggu penumpang bus lainnya, terlebih penumpang yang duduk di depannya yang tidurnya terganggu karena tendangan tak sengaja pada kursinya.

"_Jeseohamnida._" Ucap Jaejoong meminta maaf pada penumpang di depannya.

Ia kemudian memukul kepalanya beberapa kali. Kesal karena telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Terlebih saat melihat sikap Yunho yang tampak anteng-anteng saja. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Bus berhenti. Nampak beberapa penumpang turun dari bus. _Namja_ cantik yang sedari tadi sibuk menggembung-gembungkan dan mengurucutkan bibirnya itu menoleh cepat ke samping. _Doe eyes_nya memandang berbinar taman hiburan di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menyeret tangan Yunho untuk turun dari bus.

Yunho yang tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya ditarik kuat oleh Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti arah tarikan _namja_ cantik itu. Ia masih terlalu _shock_ akan tindakan Jaejoong ini.

"Tiket untuk dua orang." Ucap Jaejoong kepada petugas tiket masuk.

"Kau yang bayar." Ucap Jaejoong lagi membuat Yunho menatap bingung teman sebangkunya itu. Namun yang ditatap malah melengos pergi dengan dua tiket di tangannya.

Setelah membayar tiket yang dibawa Jaejoong. Yunho segera mengejar _namja_ cantik itu, ia ingin mendengar alasan Jaejoong menyeretnya kemari. Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya. Jaejoong sudah menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke wanaha roller coaster.

"Ayo naik itu. Aku sudah lama tidak menaikinya."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tersenyum geli menatap wajah Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu tampak bertambah pucat sehabis memainkan wahana roller coaster tadi.

"Jangan mentertawakanku." Ucap Jaejoong sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, ditambah perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Aku tidak tertawa." Kilah Yunho menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh." Ucap Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Sahut Yunho yang khawatir akan keadaan Jaejoong.

"_Sireo!_ Kita baru menaiki satu wahana."

"Tapi wajahmu sudah pucat. Aku takut kau pingsan."

Deg!

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang saat mendapatkan perhatian Yunho. Dari wajahnya, Jaejoong bisa melihat jika Yunho tengah khawatir padanya.

Takkk!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengambil kacamatanya dan mematahkannya menjadi dua.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berkencan dengan orang lain." Sahut Jaejoong santai sembari membuang kacamata Yunho ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

"_Mwo?_"

"_Kajja_ kita naik wahana yang lain." Ucap Jaejoong mengindahkan reaksi Yunho barusan. Ia segera menarik tangan _namja_ itu ke wanaha selanjutnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersama dengan orang yang berbeda saat Yunho mengenakan kacamatanya. Jung Yunho yang berkacamata lebih sopan, tenang, memiliki kharisma yang kuat dan ia tidak menyukainya. Ia lebih menyukai Jung Yunho sebagai Uknow yang urak-urakkan dan bersikap apa adanya.

"Selanjutnya kita naik yang itu." Serunya bersemangat.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woaaaa~" Jaejoong menatap takjub pemandangan di luar jendela. Saat ini ia dan Yunho tengah menaiki wahana biang lala. Jangan heran kenapa reaksinya sangat berlebihan padahal dia hanya menaiki wahana yang pasti ada disetiap taman hiburan.

Itu dikarenakan ibunya yang selalu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk keluar rumah dengan alasan yang tidak terlalu penting. Ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk tetap di rumah dan belajar. Bukannya ia tak pernah diajak berlibur dengan keluarganya. Setiap minggu keluarganya selalu menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama. Tapi bukan ke taman hiburan atau pusat berbelanjaan yang biasa dikunjungi keluarga lainnya, melainkan ke museum dan pusat kebudayaan Korea. Sangat membosankan.

Yunho yang juga baru pertama kali menaiki wahana ini sedikit takjub. Ia biasanya akan memainkan wahana yang lebih menantang lainnya dari pada menaiki roda besar yang hanya berputar ini. Tapi semenakjubkan apapun pemandangan di luar sana. Ia lebih memilih memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang duduk di depannya.

'Untuk kali ini saja _hyung_. Izinkan aku untuk memandanginya seperti ini.'

Tangannya meraih dagu _namja_ cantik itu. Membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke depan. _Doe eyes _itu membulat dan degub jantungnya berpacu cepat saat Yunho memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir _cherry_ miliknya. Singkat tapi mampu membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

Yunho sendiri tahu betul apa yang ia lakukan. Ia sadar jika sikapnya terlalu lancang dan beberapa saat lagi pasti Jaejoong akan mengamuk seperti dulu saat ia mencium _namja_ cantik itu. Salahkan Jaejoong yang mematahkan kacamatanya yang ia anggap sebagai pengendali antara dirinya si Jung Yunho bentukkan sang ibu dan si Jung Yunho asli.

Ia sebenarnya mempunya jiwa pemberontak yang besar. Ia tidak suka hidupnya diatur seperti sekarang ini. Tapi semenjak saudara kembarnya memiliki kelainan pada psikisnya. Ia terpaksa menggantikan posisi Yoon Hoo untuk menjadi anak yang diinginkan sang ibu.

"Aku tahu ini kau." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Siapa lagi yang berani mencuri ciumanku tiba-tiba? Kau tidak hanya pencuri roti tapi juga pencuri ciuman."

"Apa?"

"Mengaku saja. Aku tahu ini kau." Ucap Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

Yunho tidak merespon membuat Jaejoong geram. Apa sih susahnya bilang iya?

"Jika kau tidak mengaku juga. Aku akan lompat." Ancam Jaejoong membuat mata musang itu melebar. Pasalnya mereka sekarang tepat berada dipuncak wahana yang mereka naiki.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku melompat?" tanya Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho tak juga berbicara.

Tangan Jaejoong sudah akan membuka pintu di sampingnya, tapi kalah cepat dengan tangan Yunho yang langsung mencegahnya.

"_Neo michieoso?" _

"Katakan yang sejujurnya! Kenapa kau memiliki kepribadian dua!" teriak Jaejoong keras. Kekesalannya memuncak. Rasa penasarannya terhadap Yunho membuatnya ingin segera menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepalanya sejak semalam.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu tidak melakukan hal gila lainnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan oleh ibuku. Sejak _hyung_ menderita kelainan itu, aku berusaha untuk menggantikan posisinya. Aku tidak ingin melihat _eomma_ terpuruk lagi karena terus mengharapkan _hyung_ sembuh. Karena itu, aku menuruti semua keinginannya. Awalnya aku ingin mengubur dalam-dalam sifat asliku. Tapi aku tak bisa. Jadi aku menjalankan dua kepribadian. Satu Jung Yunho sang anak yang dibanggakan ibuku dan yang satunya lagi diriku sebenarnya yang kulakukan tanpa sepengetahuan _eomma_."

Jaejoong menatap iba pada Yunho yang kini menunduk. Tangannya sudah akan bergerak untuk memeluk _namja_ tampan yang kini nampak rapuh itu sebelum sebuah suara meneriakkan namanya. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Yoon Hoo yang tengah melambai ke arah mereka.

"Jae~ ah!" teriak Yoon Hoo berlari mendekat ke wahana yang dinaiki Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Ia tadinya akan membeli ice cream untuk Hero. Tapi matanya tak sengaja mendapati sosok Jaejoong yang tengah menaiki biang lala dan memutuskan untuk memanggil _namja_ cantik itu saat _box_ yang ditumpangi Jaejoong bergerak turun.

"Itu Yoon Hoo _hyung_. _Kajja_ kita hampiri dia." Ajak Jaejoong bersiap untuk membuka pintu tapi dengan cepat Yunho menahannya.

Tidak! Yunho tidak rela jika Jaejoong menghampiri Yoon Hoo. Walaupun ia sudah bertekad untuk merelakan Jaejoong demi _hyung_-nya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Yunho saat ini adalah Yunho asli yang memiliki tingkat keegoisan tinggi. Ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memiliki Jaejoong karena saat ini ia bukanlah Jung Yunho berkacamata yang dapat bersabar dan menahan sifat egoisnya.

"Eh?" _namja_ bermata doe itu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa? Ayo cepat turun sebelum wahananya berputar lagi." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menyadarkan Yunho yang sepertinya tengah melamun. _Namja_ tampan itu masih menatap kembarannya yang masih menanti mereka di depan sana.

Grep!

_Doe eyes _itu membulat saat dirinya telah berada dipelukan Yunho. Jantungnya sontak berdegub kencang. Amat kencang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon." Bisik Yunho pelan. Namun Jaejoong masih dapat mendengarnya walau samar.

Biang lala itu kembali berputar. Membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan mendorong bahu Yunho agar _namja_ tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jae!" Yoon Hoo kembali memanggil Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Yunho yang melihat hal itu segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Jaejoong dan melumat bibir semerah _cherry_ itu. Jaejoong yang mendapati Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya tentu saja terkejut. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman Yunho dengan mendorong dada _namja_ Jung itu. Bermaksud meminta penjelasan Yunho. Tapi _namja_ tampan itu tak membiarkannya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia malah menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Emmhhh~" Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat lidah Yunho masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Lidah Yunho mengabsen deretan gigi putih Jaejoong dan mengajak lidah Jaejoong untuk _battle __tongue_ yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Yunho yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini.

"Engghhhh~" benang-benang saliva tercipta saat kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu saling menjauh.

Keduanya tengah mengatur nafas masing-masing kemudian secara hampir bersamaan membuka mata dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Maaf." Sesal Yunho sembari mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang melelehkan saliva mereka.

Lagi-lagi ia mencium Jaejoong secara paksa. Jika sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir Jaejoong. Ia merasa ketagihan akan rasa manis yang diberikan bibir semerah _cherry_ itu.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia masih mengumpulkan rohnya yang belum terkumpul penuh di tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, di bawah mereka. Yoon Hoo tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan sang adik kembar mencium Jaejoong dengan ganasnya –menurut pandangannya-

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Hero yang tadi disuruh menunggu oleh Yoon Hoo. Jadi tidak sabar karena Yoon Hoo yang terlalu lama pergi hanya untuk membeli dua buah ice cream. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya itu.

"Yoonnie~" panggil Hero saat Yoon Hoo tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya mendongak ke atas membuat Hero juga mengikuti arah pandangan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya juga?" tanya Yoon Hoo pelan membuat Hero mengernyit bingung. Tidak mengerti ucapan Yoon Hoo barusan.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berciuman." Ucap Yoon Hoo _innocent _sembari menoleh ke samping.

Takk!

"Hi-chan~ kenapa memukulku?" protes Yoon Hoo sembari mengusap dahinya.

"_Molla!" _pekik Hero sembari berlari menjauhi Yoon Hoo.

"Hi-chan~" Yoon Hoo segera mengejar Hero kemudian merangkul bahu _namja_ berambut pirang sebahu itu.

"Kau malu ya?"

"Tidak!" kilah Hero cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Yoon hoo.

"Jelas-jelas wajahmu memerah."

"Tidak!"

Cup!

"Ya! Ini tempat umum!" teriak Hero tak terima Yoon Hoo mencium bibirnya. Ia segera mengejar Yoon Hoo yang berlari sesudah menciumnya tadi.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya. Saat ini ia dan Yunho dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis puas memainkan semua wahana di taman hiburan tadi. _Doe eyes_nya melirik tautan tangannya dan Yunho yang sejak tadi tak terlepas. Ditambah kepalanya yang tengah bersandar di bahu _namja_ tampan itu membuatnya sangat senang. Yahh~ walaupun Yunho belum mengatakan jika _namja_ bermata musang itu mencintainya tapi dilihat dari sikap Yunho padanya. Ia sangat yakin jika Yunho mencintainya. Begitupun dengan sebaliknya.

"_Omo!_" pekik Jaejoong membuat Yunho di sampingnya terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sudah lewat jam 9. Kau pasti akan dimarahi ibumu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"_Aniya~_ aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"_Ani. Ani. Ani._ Kau sangat terlambat untuk pulang jika harus mengantarku lebih dulu. Dipemberhentian bus selanjutnya kau segera turun. _Arra?_"

"_Ani._ Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

"Ya! Aku ini _namja_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Sekali kubilang tidak ya tidak." Ucap Yunho dengan nada final. Jaejoong hanya memberengut mendengarnya.

"Jika kau mendapat masalah, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Semua inikan salahku."

"Kau baru sadar? Sejak menarikku tadi siang kau sudah menimbulkan masalah. Aku bolos les dan sekarang pulang telat."

"Yaa! Harusnya kau menghiburku! Bukan malah semakin membuatku merasa bersalah!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Yunho mengambil tangan kanan Jaejoong kemudian mengecup punggung tangan seputih susu itu beberapa kali.

"Sekali-sekali membuat masalah tak apa kan? Lagi pula aku sudah lelah dengan sikap _over-protective eomma_. Kuharap dengan sikap _hyung_ yang sekarang, _eomma_ dapat melepaskan sedikit kekangannya terhadapku." Lanjutnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Jaejoong balik menggenggam tangan Yunho. Memberikan dukungan untuk _namja_ tampan itu agar lebih bersabar menghadapi sifat sang ibu.

"_Kajja_ turun. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela. Benar. Mereka sudah sampai di halte bus dekat kompleks rumahnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka sudah turun dari bus dan sekarang tengah menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku pernah mengantarmu ke rumah karena pingsan saat kita berciuman di taman belakang sekolah?"

_Blushhh. _

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. Kejadian memalukan seperti itu kenapa malah diungkit Yunho dengan gamblangnya. Yunho yang melihat jadi tersenyum. Wajah Jaejoong nampak menggemaskan jika sedang _blushing_ seperti sekarang.

"Tidak usah malu. Aku maklum. Kau kan tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya."

Mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong menyentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman tangan Yunho terlepas.

"Ya. Ya. Aku tahu aku amatir dibanding dengan kau yang sudah entah berapa kali berciuman dengan berbagai wanita." Sahut Jaejoong marah. _Doe eyes_nya menatap tajam Yunho.

"Ya~ bukan begitu maksudku."

"Sudahlah! Kau antar aku sampai di sini saja. Kau pulanglah." Ucap Jaejoong sinis sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jae~" Yunho mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyebutmu amatiran."

"Aku kesal bukan karena itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak mencium wanita."

"Tapi kan hanya kau satu-satunya pria yang kucium."

Jaejoong segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lantas memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku janji." Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum lebar.

"_Yaksok?"_ tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Ia mengajukan kelingkingnya yang langsung disambut kelingking Yunho.

"_Yaksok_. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mau kucium setiap hari." Sahut Yunho menyeringai.

"Kau kelainan ya?" tanya Jaejoong kesal. Bisa bengkak bibirnya jika setiap hari Yunho menciumnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Jika ibuku terobsesi untuk menjadikan anaknya sempurna maka aku terobsesi dengan ciuman. Keluargaku aneh bukan?"

"_Mworago?_ Aish. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada _namja_ sepertimu? Memiliki kepribadian ganda dan sekarang? Terobsesi terhadap ciuman?"

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong terkejut mendapati pertanyaan dan tatapan kecewa yang Yunho tunjukkan.

"Aku-"

"Yunho?"

"_Eomma_?" Yunho terkejut mendapati sang ibu tengah turun dari mobilnya. Bagaimana ibunya bisa berada di sini?

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau belum pulang? Ini sudah jam 9 lewat."

"Aku."

"Ayo pulang." _Mrs_. Jung segera menarik tangan Yunho dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih _shock_ akan kejadian barusan.

_Doe eyes _miliknya masih memandangi mobil Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghela nafas kemudian mulai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan segera tidur. Renungkan kesalahanmu dan jelaskan alasanmu besok."

Yoon Hoo yang tadinya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang untuk Yunho dan ibunya langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat situasi tegang yang terjadi diantara sang ibu dan adik kembarnya.

Mata musangnya mengikuti pergerakan Yunho yang berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Lalu beralih pada sang ibu yang nampak gusar. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan ke arah dapur yang langsung diikuti Yoon Hoo dari belakang.

Yoon Hoo berinisiatif untuk membuatkan ibunya teh madu. Berharap dengan meminumnya dapat sedikit membuat ibunya tenang.

"Ini. Minumlah selagi hangat." Ucap Yoon Hoo sembari menyodorkan segelas teh madu kepada sang ibu.

_Mrs_. Jung tersentak mendapati Yoon Hoo yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya beliau baru menyadari kehadiran Yoon Hoo.

"_Mian,_ _eomma_ terlalu larut dalam pikiran _eomma_ hingga tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." Ucap _Mrs_. Jung sembari meminum teh madu yang disodorkan Yoon Hoo.

"Apa yang _eomma_ pikirkan?" tanya Yoon Hoo lembut. Ia penasaran akan apa yang membuat ibunya nampak marah pada Yunho. Ini kali pertama ia mendapati ibunya seperti ini.

"Adikmu."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Sudah hampir jam 10 dan dia baru pulang."

"Hanya karena itu _eomma_ marah."

"Bukan hanya itu. Dia juga tidak memberitahu _eomma_. _Eomma_ kira dia sudah berada di rumah. Dan juga tadi dia bersama seseorang. Sepertinya mereka baru saja kembali dari suatu tempat. _Eomma_ yakin dia tidak mengikuti _lesson_."

Yoon Hoo tersenyum menanggapi ocehan ibunya barusan. Ia sudah menduga masalah ini akan terjadi sejak ia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong di taman hiburan tadi. Tangan kirinya meraih bahu _Mrs_. Jung, membuat kepala keluarganya itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sedang sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"_Eomma_~ sampai kapan _eomma_ akan seperti ini?"

"Sampai kalian menjadi orang berhasil yang dapat _eomma_ banggakan."

"_Eomma_. Kami ini seperti pasir yang jika _eomma_ menggenggamnya terlalu kuat maka akan semakin keluar dari genggaman _eomma_."

"Tapi _eomma_ melakukannya juga demi kebaikan kalian."

"Aku tahu. Tapi _eomma_ terlalu membatasi ruang lingkup kami. Kami jadi tidak bebas untuk melakukan apa yang kami mau. Apa _eomma_ mau Yunho juga mengalami apa yang kualami?"

"Adikmu itu lebih kuat darimu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi _eomma_ harus ingat. Yunho juga memiliki tingkat keegoisan yang tinggi. Jika dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Dia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkannya. Yunho itu seperti bom waktu yang suatu saat akan meledak."

_Mrs_. Jung terdiam. Di sisi lain ia membenarkan ucapan Yoon Hoo tapi sisi egois dirinya menentangnya.

"_Eomma_~ berhenti menjadikan kami objek obsesi _eomma_ untuk mengalahkan anggota keluarga Jung lainnya. Kami janji akan menjadi anak yang bisa _eomma_ banggakan tapi dengan jalan kami sendiri. Hidup kami, kamilah yang menjalaninya _eomma_. Kami lebih berhak untuk menentukan jalan hidup kami. Tapi tentu saja kami memerlukan bantuan _eomma_ untuk memilih jalan yang tepat."

Yoon Hoo menghela nafas sejenak. Tatapan musangnya tak berhenti memandangi wajah sang ibu yang sedari tadi nampak merenungkan ucapannya.

"_Eomma_~ pikirkanlah ucapanku barusan. Aku tahu _eomma_ sangat menyayangi kami. Aku yakin _eomma_ menginginkan apa yang terbaik untuk kami. Tapi _eomma_, aku mohon. Jangan paksa kami untuk menuruti obsesi _eomma_. Jika _eomma_ tetap tidak bisa," jeda sesaat membuat _Mrs_. Jung menatap anak tertuanya itu.

"Aku akan menggantikan posisi Yunho. Tapi lepaskan dia. Biarkan dia bebas memilih jalan hidupnya."

"Yoon Hoo~" _Mrs_. Jung menatap Yoon Hoo tak percaya. Kedua tangannya lantas menggapai wajah tampan Yoon Hoo. Mengelus pipi tirus anaknya.

"Selama ini aku sudah belajar untuk menahan emosiku. Aku yakin aku bisa menggantikan posisi Yunho. _Eomma_~ percayalah padaku, eum?"

"Yoon Hoo ah~" _Mrs_. Jung segera memeluk tubuh sang anak membuat Yoon Hoo membalas pelukannya.

"_Mianhae. Mianhae._ Maafkan _eomma_."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan _eomma_. Kita akan sama-sama belajar. Belajar untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini."

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JAE~ JIJI MATI!"

_Namja_ cantik bermata besar itu segera membuka matanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Jiji! Mana? Mana? JIJI~" serunya panik. Pandanganya mengedar kesegala penjuru rumahnya untuk menemukan sang peliharaan.

"Di sini!" ucap Hero membuat Jaejoong menghampiri Hero yang tengah berada di pintu dapur.

"Jiji ya~" Jaejoong segera memeluk kucing berbulu abu-abu itu erat. Air matanya sudah akan keluar sebelum binatang dipelukannya melakukan gerakan memberontak.

"Jiji? Kau masih hidup?" dan pertanyaannya hanya dijawab 'meong' oleh Jiji.

Mendengar suara tawa Hero membuat kepala Jaejoong mendongak. _Doe eyes_-nya mendapati Hero yang tengah tertawa keras sembari memegangi perutnya. Membuatnya tersadar jika ia tengah ditipu oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Penipu!" pekik Jaejoong keras.

Hero memelankan tawanya. "Kukira tadi kucingmu mati. Habis tergeletak begitu saja di pintu dapur. Ternyata dia hanya tidur?" ucap Hero sembari menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar dari matanya.

Ucapan Hero barusan hanya dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu lantas melepaskan kucingnya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku hanya disuruh _eomma_ untuk membangunkanmu."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi bukan begitu caranya!"

Hero menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku malas naik ke atas dan cara efektif yang bisa kupikirkan ya itu tadi."

"Hero! Kau keterlaluan!" pekik Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

_Mr_. Kim yang berpapasan dengannya jadi mengerutkan keningnya, bingung mendapati sikap anak semata wayangnya yang sudah kesal pagi-pagi begini.

"Hey, ada apa dengan anak _appa _heum?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Hero!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlalu dari hadapan ayahnya.

_Mr_. Kim segera melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Hero yang masih berdiri di pintu dapur. Namun _namja_ keturunan Jepang yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membangunkannya." Ucap Hero menjawab pandangan ayah angkatnya. Ia lalu kembali masuk ke dapur. Membantu _Mrs_. Kim menyiapkan sarapan.

"Berhenti menjahili adikmu." Nasehat _Mrs_. Kim saat Hero sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah _eomma_." Ucap Hero _innocent_. Mengundang helaan nafas dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Oh ya? Kau tahu kenapa Jonggie pulang larut malam?"

"Eh? Memang dia pergi kemana?"

"Dia tidak bersamamu?"

"_Ani._ Aku tidak pulang bersamanya. Kupikir dia langsung pulang."

"_Eomma_ khawatir padanya. Saat pulang wajahnya murung. Seperti ada yang sedang dipikirkannya." Ucap _Mrs_. Kim sembari menatap Hero. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"_Arraseo._ Nanti akan kutanyakan padanya." Sahut Hero yang mengerti arti tatapan sang ibu barusan.

"Eoh ya _eomma_."

"Heum?"

"_Eomma_~ aku ingin belajar memasak."

_Mrs_. Kim yang tengah menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk sayur jadi terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Hero barusan.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin belajar memasak."

"Kenapa?" tanya _Mrs_. Kim menatap penasaran pada sang anak. Setaunya Hero tak pernah suka memasak, berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang sangat menggemari salah satu pekerjaan wanita itu.

"Aku. Aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuk kekasihku."

"Kekasih?" pekik _Mrs_. Kim yang terkejut mengetahui Hero telah memiliki kekasih. Padahal sebelumnya Hero tak pernah cerita jika ia tengah dekat dengan seseorang.

"_Wae?_ Apa _eomma_ tidak suka aku memiliki kekasih?"

"_Ani~_ bukan begitu. _Eomma_ hanya terkejut. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan jika kau tengah dekat dengan seseorang dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau mengatakan jika kau tengah memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Hehe. _Mian_. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hubungan kami berkembang cepat."

"Kau sudah besar rupanya heum?" _Mrs_. Kim mengelus rambut _almond_ Hero lembut.

"Tentu saja _eomma_. Aku tidak seperti anak _eomma_ yang satu itu."

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi.

"Kau mengejutkanku!" ucap Hero sembari mengelus dadanya. Jaejoong seperti hantu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Sahut Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Tentang Yoon Hoo."

"Jadi nama kekasihmu Yoon Hoo?" tanya _Mrs_. Kim di sampingnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba mempunyai kekasih." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada memerintah.

"Ayo ke kamarmu." Ajak Hero. Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah, sebuah cekalan di lengannya menahannya.

"Di sini saja. _Eomma_ juga ingin mendengarnya."

"_Eomma_~" rengek Hero. Ia malu jika harus menceritakannya pada sang ibu.

"_Appa_ juga ingin mendengarnya." Ucap _Mr_. Kim yang baru muncul. Kepala keluarga Kim itu segera mengambil duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"_Appa~_"

"_Ppalli~_" ucap Jaejoong tak sabaran.

_Mrs_. Kim segera memaksa Hero untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hero menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa keluarganya begitu semangat untuk mendengarkan cerita cintanya.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil berjalan malas ke dapur. Seperti biasa, ia selalu haus jika baru bangun tidur. Setelah menegak segelas air putih, ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari libur nasional, ia ingin menghabiskannya dengan bermalas-malasan di kamar.

Niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat sang kakak yang begitu histeris menonton acara televisi di ruang keluarga. Yunho penasaran akan apa yang sedang ditonton Yoon Hoo segera menghampiri saudara kembarnya itu.

"Sedikit lagi! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ahhhh~" terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari Yoon Hoo saat tim yang didukungnya gagal mencetak gol.

'Oh~ nonton bola toh.' Pikir Yunho.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yoon Hoo menyadari Yunho yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yoon Hoo.

"_Eomma_ mana?" tanyanya saat tak mendapati sang ibu yang biasanya berada di dapur jam segini.

"Berbelanja ke mini market."

"_Hyung_ tidak menemaninya?"

"_Eomma_ menolak." Sahut Yoon Hoo singkat. Perhatiannya fokus pada pertandingan sepak bola yang ia tonton.

Hening. Keduanya tak terlibat pembicaraan lagi. Hanya fokus pada televisi flat di depannya.

"Kau tahu? Sepak bola itu tidak bisa dimainkan oleh satu orang saja."

Yunho mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Yoon Hoo. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yoon Hoo tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Sama halnya seperti sebuah keluarga. Keluarga tidak akan terbentuk jika hanya seorang diri."

Yunho semakin menatap _hyung_nya yang masih fokus ke pertandingan bola yang ia tonton.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku kenapa kau pulang larut malam?" tanya Yoon Hoo menatap Yunho antusias.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku tadi? Aish padahal aku sudah merangkainya dengan sebaik mungkin. Ck. Ck. Ck."

"_Hyung_! Kau aneh."

"Kau baru tahu? Jadi, kenapa kau pulang lewat jam 9 malam tanpa mengabari _eomma_? Kau juga tidak mengikuti _lesson_."

"Kenapa _hyung_ jadi seperti _eomma_ yang sedang mengintrogasiku?"

"Ya~ jawab saja. Jika _eomma_ menanyakannya nanti. Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku." Yunho ragu ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Yoon Hoo atau tidak. Ia takut jika Yoon Hoo mengetahui dirinya yang juga menyukai Jaejoong.

"_Arra~ arra~_ kau tidak usah malu."

"_Hyung_ tahu sesuatu?"

"U'um. Aku melihatmu kemarin di taman hiburan."

"_Hyung_ melihatku!" seru Yunho membuat Yoon Hoo tersentak.

"Ya dan kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Ahhh~ aku tahu. Kau malu padaku karena aku melihatmu berciuman kan?"

"_MWO?_ _HYUNG_ MELIHATKU BERCIUMAN?" Yoon Hoo segera menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Aku tidak tuli." Ucap Yoon Hoo masih menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"_Hyu_-_hyung_ tahu aku berciuman dengan siapa?"

"U'um. Jaejoong kan?"

"_MWO?"_

Plak!

"Kenapa memukulku?"

"Karena kau terus berteriak."

"_Hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Bu-bukankah. _Hyung_ menyukai Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"EEHHHH?" kali ini giliran Yoon Hoo yang berteriak.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kemarin _hyung_ bilang _hyung_ menyukai Jaejoong."

"_Eonje?" _

"Saat aku menanyakan kenapa _hyung_ memeluk Jaejoong."

"Kau melihatku memeluk Jaejoong?"

"_Ne."_

"Eh? Yun. _Mian._ Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku memeluknya hanya untuk menyambut calon adik iparku saja."

"Calon adik ipar?"

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Dia Jaejoong yang kau ceritakan setiap malam itu kan?"

"Jadi selama ini _hyung_ mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir untuk apa aku mempunyai telinga."

"Ya~ mana aku tahu. _Hyung_ kan selama ini tidak pernah meresponku."

Yoon Hoo menghela nafas. "_Mian._ Aku memang bukan _hyung_ yang baik untukmu."

"_Gwanchana._ Yang penting sekarang _hyung_ sudah kembali seperti _hyung_ku yang dulu. Oh ya _hyung_. Kenapa _hyung_ bisa berubah?"

"Kau tidak suka aku berubah?"

"Bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku senang _hyung_ berubah. Tapi segala sesuatunya pasti memiliki alasan bukan."

"Itu karena aku sudah bertemu dengan bidadariku."

"He? Bidadari? _Nugu?_"

"Aku tidak yakin kau mengenalnya. Namanya Shinkaku Hiro. Dia sahabat Jaejoong. Wajah mereka sangat mirip."

"Ahh~ _namja_ yang bersama _hyung_ di kantin kemarin?"

"Kau melihatnya? Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku? Aku ingin sekali mengenalkannya padamu."

"_Ke-keuge_. Aku ada urusan. Yah~ urusan OSIS."

"_Eomma_ pulang." Kedua Jung kembar itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke pintu masuk.

Mendapati sang ibu yang tengah membawa barang belanjaannya. Yoon Hoo langsung menghampiri _Mrs_. Jung untuk mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaan di tangan ibunya kemudian meletakkannya ke dapur.

_Mrs_. Jung menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di samping anaknya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya itu.

"Kau sudah merenungi kesalahanmu?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yunho.

"Jadi apa alasanmu?"

"Aku."

"Jawab yang jujur. _Eomma_ akan sangat marah jika kau berbohong."

"Aku. Aku pergi ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?!"

Yunho semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Takut menatap wajah ibunya yang pasti tengah menahan amarahnya saat ini.

"Apa kau pergi dengan _namja_ yang bersamamu kemarin."

Yunho mengangguk lemah.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Kali ini Yunho menggeleng.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Jung Yunho!"

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya teman."

"Siapa dia?"

Yunho menatap wajah sang ibu dengan pandangan memohon. "Dia hanya teman _eomma_. Aku yang mengajaknya. Aku yang salah."

"_Eomma_ tanya siapa dia?"

"_Eomma_~ dia tidak bersalah." Ucap Yunho kali ini menyentuh tangan _Mrs_. Jung. Jika ibunya mengetahui jika yang bersamanya adalahnya Jaejoong. Ia yakin ibunya pasti akan melakukan hal buruk pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya siapa dia!" pekik _Mrs_. Jung geram karena Yunho tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho teramat pelan namun cukup untuk dapat didengar _Mrs_. Jung.

"Murid baru pindahan New York itu?"

"_Eomma_~ aku mohon. Jangan apa-apakan Jaejoong."

"Memang apa yang akan _eomma_ lakukan?"

"Eh?" alis Yunho bertautan.

"_Mian ne?_ Maafkan _eomma_ karena selama ini selalu mengekangmu. Kau pasti merasa tertekan." Ucap _Mrs_. Jung sembari memeluk Yunho. Membuat anak kedua keluarga Jung itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Mulai sekarang. Lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan. _Eomma_ tidak ingin memaksamu lagi."

"Tapi _eomma_-"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengantikan posisimu." Potong Yoon Hoo segera menghampiri Yunho dan ibunya.

"_Hyung_."

"Kau selama ini sudah menggantikan posisiku dan sekarang aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani _eomma_ saat aku tak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Yoon Hoo sembari memeluk Yunho.

_Mrs_. Jung yang melihatnya jadi terharu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka _moment_ seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Anak-anakku sudah besar eum?" ucap _Mrs_. Jung sembari menyeka air matanya.

"_Eomma_~ _uljima~_" Yoon Hoo membantu sang ibu menghapus air matanya.

"_Eomma_ menyayangi kalian." Ucap _Mrs_. Jung. Ia memeluk erat kedua putranya.

"Kami juga sayang _eomma_." Sahut Jung bersaudara membalas pelukan hangat sang ibu.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi~ dia menolongmu saat kau hampir dirampok? Wah~ _daebakkida~_ seperti _dorama_ saja." Takjub Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia juga yang membantuku mencari apartemen."

"_Jinja?_ Yaaa~ pasti kalian dikira pengantin baru." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Hero tersipu malu. Pasalnya ucapan Jaejoong sama persis seperti yang ia alami.

"Kenapa kau pulang tidak memberitahu kami? Kami kan bisa menjemputmu. Jadi kau tidak harus mengalami hal buruk seperti itu." Ucap _Mrs_. Kim menyesalkan kejadian buruk yang menimpa Hero.

"_Mianhae._ Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian."

"_Geunde~_ kenapa kau membeli apartemen? Kau kan bisa tinggal bersama kami." Kali ini _Mr_. Kim yang bersuara.

"_Aniya appa~_ aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri. Lagi pula aku juga ingin merasakan hasil kerja kerasku selama ini. Rasanya menyenangkan membeli sebuah apartemen dengan uangku sendiri."

"Ahh~ Jonggie juga ingin seperti Hi-chan~ ijinkan Jonggie bekerja _ne? Appa?_"

"Tidak!" jawab _Mr_. Kim, _Mrs_. Kim dan Hero serempak.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" pekik Jaejoong tak terima.

"Sudahlah~ sebaiknya kita segera sarapan dan berangkat."

"Eoh? Memang kita akan kemana? Jangan bilang kalau mau ke museum lagi? Jonggie bosan~"

"Kita akan piknik ke taman _princess~_" Ucap _Mr_. Kim sembari mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Gemas melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang masih kekanak-kanakkan.

"_Appa_ sakit. Berhenti memanggil Jonggie _princess_. Jonggie kan _namja_." Protes Jaejoong sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya.

"_Princess~_" goda sang ayah membuat Jaejoong semakin cemberut.

"_Appa~"_

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Yunho baru kembali dari _supermarket _di dekat taman. Ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Yoon Hoo dan juga sang ibu yang tengah menggelar sebuah karpet untuk alas mereka. Ibunya tadi mengajak mereka untuk piknik bersama dan jadilah sekarang mereka di sini. Di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan pepohonan dan danau buatan yang menjadikannya sangat pas untuk tempat berpiknik. Apalagi cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya, matahari bersinar cerah namun tak terlalu menyengat kulit dan langit nampak biru tanpa ada awan sedikitpun.

"Yunho datanggg~" serunya sembari duduk di sebelah _Mrs_. Jung yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan makanan dari keranjang makan yang mereka bawa.

"Kenapa membeli _orang juice_ saja lama sekali." Ucap Yoon Hoo yang menata makanan yang mereka bawa.

"Kenapa tidak _hyung_ saja tadi yang beli kalau begitu."

"Ya! Aku ini _hyung_mu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau-"

"Aish. Kalian ini kenapa jadi ribut? Sudah. Sudah. Kalian membuat _eomma_ malu saja."

"_Hyung_ yang mulai duluan _eomma_~" rengek Yunho sembari merangkul sebelah lengan ibunya.

"Dasar anak manja! _Eomma~_ Aku tidak salah~" ucap Yoon Hoo tak mau kalah. Ia ikut merengek dan memeluk lengan _Mrs_. Jung yang sebelahnya lagi.

"Aish. Kenapa kalian jadi manja begini heum?"

"Yoon Hoo sayang _eomma_~"

"Yunho juga sayang _eomma_~"

"Aish kalian ini. Kelakukan kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Ayo cepat makan." Ucap _Mrs_. Jung yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh kedua anaknya.

"Oh ya Yunho."

"Eum?" Yunho yang sedang memakan gimbabnya segera menoleh pada sang ibu.

"_Eomma_ tahu kau tidak suka bisnis dan kerja di kantor. Jadi kau ingin mengambil jurusan apa setelah lulus nanti?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia menatap sang ibu yang terlihat serius saat menanyakannya.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Yoon Hoo yang melihat keraguan di mata sang adik.

"Aku. Aku ingin mengambil jurusan tari."

"Apa?!" _Mrs_. Jung terkejut. Ia tidak tahu jika Yunho akan mengambil jurusan itu.

"Tari?" tanya _Mrs_. Jung memastikan jika dia tidak salah dengar.

"_Ne."_

"Yunho, _eomma_ memang memperbolehkanmu untuk mengambil jurusan yang kau suka. Tapi tari? Apa yang bisa kau perbuat dengan menari?"

Yoon Hoo menyentuh bahu ibunya lembut, meminta perhatiannya. "_Eomma_~ percayalah pada Yunho. Dia tahu apa yang dia pilih."

"Tapi Yoon-"

"_Eomma_. Yunho janji akan menjadi anak yang bisa _eomma_ banggakan. Jika. Jika Yunho tidak juga bisa sukses dengan tari. Yunho akan menuruti semua yang _eomma_ inginkan."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"_Ne._ Yunho janji akan mengikuti semua yang _eomma_ pilihkan jika memang Yunho tidak bisa menjadi anak yang bisa _eomma_ banggakan dengan tari."

_Mrs_. Jung menghela nafas. Ia lantas tersenyum melihat kesungguhan Yunho dalam pilihannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus belajar keras. _Eomma_ tidak ingin nilai-nilaimu turun hanya karena _eomma_ memperbolehkanmu menari sekarang."

"_Ne_ _eomma_. Yunho akan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengecewakan _eomma_."

"Omo! Eun Hee ah~" seseorang memanggil _Mrs_. Jung.

"Na Eun? Kau di sini juga?"

"E'um. Boleh kami ikut bergabung?"

"Tentu saja."

Yunho menatap _yeoja_ dan _namja_ paruh bayu mendekat ke arah mereka. Sepertinya kenalan ibunya. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan makannya sebelum teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya menatap kembali _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Na Eun oleh sang ibu.

'Bukankah dia ibunya Jaejoong?' batin Yunho sembari mengingat kembali wanita paruh baya yang menyambut kehadirannya saat mengantar Jaejoong yang sedang pingsan dulu.

"Hi-chan~" seruan sang kakak yang sedang memanggil seseorang membuat Yunho melihat arah pandangan Yoon Hoo.

"Jae." Gumamnya lirih saat mendapati Jaejoong dan seorang _namja_ yang mirip dengan Jaejoong berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tumben kau kemari? Biasanya kau ke museum atau pusat kebudayaan?" Ucap _Mrs_. Jung sembari membantu teman satu klubnya itu mengeluarkan makanan dari keranjang makan.

"Joonggie bosan jika diajak ke sana. Jadi aku mencari suasana baru. Apa mereka anak-anakmu? _Omo~_ mereka tampan sekali."

"_Ne_. Dia Jung Yunho, anakku yang kedua."

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Jung Yunho_ imnida_." Ucap Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan yang sa-"

"_Eomma_! Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang." Yoon Hoo memotong ucapan sang ibu yang ingin memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Hero yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia kekasihku. Namanya Shinkaku Hiro." Lanjut Yoon Hoo membuat sang ibu, _Mrs_. Kim dan _Mr_. Kim berseru tak percaya.

"Jadi, kekasih anakku adalah anakmu Eun Hee ah?"

"Aku juga baru tahu."

"Itu jodoh namanya _eomma_. Kim _eomma_, Kim _appa_. Aku minta ijin membawa Hi-chan jalan-jalan _ne?_" pinta Yoon Hoo membuat _Mr_. Kim dan _Mrs_. Kim yang masih dalam keterkejutannya mengangguk pelan.

"_Bye_ _eomma_~ Yoon Hoo ingin kencan dulu." Pamitnya sambil mengecup pipi sang ibu kemudian berlalu pergi bersama Hero.

"Maafkan Yoon Hoo _ne_? Dia memang suka berbuat semaunya."

"_Gwanchana._ Dia anak yang ceria. Pantas Hero kami menyukainya. Oh ya. Yang ini anakku juga, namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida_."

"Kim Jaejoong? Apa kau sekelas dengan Yunho?"

"_Ne._ Kami sekelas."

"_Omo!_ Berarti kau yang tadi malam bersama Yunho?"

"_Eomma_, _ahjumma, ajusshi_ kami permisi pergi sebentar." Ucap Yunho sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan _Mrs_. Jung, _Mrs_. Kim dan _Mr_. Kim yang terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah~ tapi sepertinya mereka ada hubungan spesial. Kata Yunho tadi malam mereka ke taman hiburan dan aku juga memergoki mereka tengah berjalan berdua di kompleks rumahmu."

"_Omo!_ Jadi tadi malam Jonggie pulang telat karena berkencan?"

"Bisa jadi. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kedua anak kita saling berpacaran?"

"_Ne. Ne._ Berarti impian kita untuk berbesan akan segera terwujud _ne?_"

"_Ne. Ne." _Sahut _Mrs_. Jung antusias.

_Mr_. Kim yang sedari tadi mendengarkan obrolan istri dan temannya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Ya~ kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong karena sedari tadi Yunho hanya diam dan terus menarik tangannya.

_Namja_ tampan itu sedikit tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya baru menyadari jika dari tadi dia menyeret Jaejoong. Tangannya segera melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari pertanyaan ibuku." Ucap Yunho tanpa menghadap Jaejoong kemudian mulai berjalan kembali.

"Ishh. Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah kau menyeretku kemari!" pekiknya kesal namun tak mampu menghentikan langkah kaki _namja_ di depannya.

Yunho berhenti mendadak membuat Jaejoong tak dapat mengendalikan laju langkahnya hingga menabrak punggung Yunho.

"Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak sih!" protes Jaejoong yang tak direspon Yunho.

Jaejoong segera mengikuti arah pandangan _namja_ berkacamata itu. Tanpa sempat bertanya ia segera mengekor pada Yunho yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

"Pegang ini." Ucap Yunho memberikan kacamata yang sudah dilepasnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong memandang tak mengerti pada Yunho yang sekarang berjalan ke arah kerumunan remaja di depan mereka.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu mengambil salah satu topi yang dikenakan penonton dan memakainya dalam posisi sedikit miring. Penutup kepala _hoodie_nya ia pasang kemudian menyingsingkan sebelah lengan _hoodie_ panjangnya.

Ia berdiri di depan seorang _yeoja_ yang langsung menghentikan tariannya bersamaan dengan musik yang berhenti.

"Kita kedatangan tamu rupanya. Uknow Yunho _the machine dance_." Sambut _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu.

"_Battle dance?_" tawar _yeoja_ tadi sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Why not?" _

Dan musikpun mulai terdengar kembali bersamaan dengan tepukkan tangan meriah dari para penonton. Yunho dan _yeoja_ tadi mulai menggerak-gerakkan badannya sesuai musik yang menggiringi mereka.

"Tch." Jaejoong mengedus sebal melihat gerakan _yeoja_ yang menjadi lawan Yunho. Gerakan _yeoja_ itu sangat fulgar seolah-olah sedang menggoda Yunho. Belum lagi pakaiannya yang memperlihatkan perut ratanya itu.

Jaejoong semakin kesal saat Yunho terlihat _fine-fine_ saja akan hal itu. Terlebih sekarang mereka melakukan _dance couple_ yang membuat penonton semakin bersemangat meneriakkan nama keduanya. Sepertinya Yunho dan _yeoja_ bernama Yuri itu sangat terkenal hingga hampir semua penonton mengetahui namanya.

Pertunjukkan selesai diakhiri dengan gerakan Yunho yang tengah memeluk pinggang Yuri sedangkan kedua tangan Yuri memegang bahu Yunho. Benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat mata Jaejoong iritasi. Apalagi saat melihat mata Yunho yang terfokus menatap bibir Yuri.

"_Jika ibuku terobsesi untuk menjadikan anaknya sempurna maka aku terobsesi dengan ciuman."_

'Jangan-jangan.' _Doe eyes_ itu melebar. Ia segera membanting kacamata Yunho kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Yunho dan Yuri yang masih belum merubah posisi mereka.

Jaejoong menarik Yunho dan mendorong bahu Yuri hingga _yeoja_ berambut lurus itu mundur beberapa langkah. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan menjauh dari kerumunan. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung tapi tetap diam sembari mengikuti arah tarikan Jaejoong pada tangannya.

Saat mereka benar-benar menjauh dari kerumunan tadi, Jaejoong menghempaskan keras tangan Yunho. Ia menatap _namja_ tampan yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung itu tajam. Nafasnya memburu karena jalan terburu-buru dengan Yunho yang ditariknya.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi." Ucap Jaejoong setelah nafasnya dapat ia kendalikan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku? Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun. Bukankah kau tidak menyukai _namja_ aneh berkepribadian ganda dan terobsesi pada ciuman sepertiku?"

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Jadi Yunho masih memikirkan ucapannya yang kemarin?

"_Oppa~_" panggilan manja itu membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yuri yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Yuri sembari memeluk lengan Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihatnya jadi jengah sendiri.

"Dia hanya seorang teman." Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Teman katanya?

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Yuri. Jaejoong yang melihatnya menjadi geram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia dengan cepat menarik tangan Yunho, merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher _namja_ Jung itu dan mencium bibir hatinya. Membuat sang pemilik dan Yuri terkejut bukan main.

"Haish. Harusnya kau bilang jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Gerutu Yuri sembari meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho mendorong pelan bahu Jaejoong. Melepaskan ciuman _namja_ cantik itu pada bibirnya.

"_Wae?_ Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku yang terobsesi pada ciuman?"

"Aku lebih tidak menyukaimu yang mencium _yeoja_ lain." Sahut Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Kenapa?"

"Perlukah kau tanyakan?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho. Jadi jangan pernah mencium _yeoja_ lain. Cukup aku seorang. Tidak ada bibir lain yang boleh menyentuh bibirmu. Hanya aku. _Arraseo?_"

"_Arraseo. Sarange."_

"_Nado sarange." _

Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap lekat bibir Jaejoong yang sejak pertama kali melihatnya sudah menyerap seluruh perhatiannya. Ia melumat pelan bibir cherry itu, menyesap rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir Jaejoong. Ciuman lembut sebagai penyaluran rasa cintanya pada sang _namja_ cantik.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Hi-chan~ bisakah kita melakukannya juga?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Yang seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Berciuman~ kita kan tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Kemarin kan kau sudah menciumku."

"Itu hanya mengecup. _Popo_. Bukan _kissu_~ ayolah~ ayo kita berciuman~" Yoon Hoo merengek sembari menarik-narik _cardigan_ yang dikenakan Hero.

"Aish. Diamlah! Nanti kita ketahuan." Ucap Hero. Matanya terus mengawasi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih berciuman. Yah~ sejak tak sengaja melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi. Yoon Hoo mengajaknya untuk mengintip mereka. Hanya untuk memastikan mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar batas.

"Biar saja. Yunho tidak mungkin terganggu. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sangat menikmati bibir Jaejoong itu. Mesum."

"Kau juga sama."

"Apanya? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya bersamamu."

Hero berdecak sebal. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ kekanak-kanakkan macam Yoon Hoo?

"Yah? Yah? Ayo~ kita berciuman."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja. Cerewet sekali." Gerutu Hero membuat mata Yoon Hoo berbinar.

"Boleh?"

"Tidak!"

"Hi-chan~"

Hero yang tidak tahan lagi mendengar rengekkan Yoon Hoo segera membungkam bibir tebal itu dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya sedikit kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sudah kan?"

"Bukan begitu caranya." Ucap Yoon Hoo yang langsung menerjang Hero. Membuat _namja_ berkulit putih itu terjengkang ke belakang karena posisinya yang sedang berjongkok.

"Yoonnie~" Hero segera memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Yoon Hoo melumat lembut bibir bawahnya.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Aish. Tidak kusangka Joongieku seliar itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mencium Yunho duluan?" _Mrs_. Kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Saat ini ia bersama suami dan _Mrs_. Jung tengah mengintip Yunho dan Jaejoong di balik semak-semak.

"Tak apa. Aku suka menantu agresif sepertinya. Aish anak muda jaman sekarang." Sahut _Mrs_. Jung. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Yunho dan Jaejoong yang belum juga melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita nikahkan mereka segera?"

"Ya. Ya. Kita jadi bisa cepat menimang cucu."

Keduanya lantas tertawa berbarengan. Terlalu larut dalam imajinasi mereka yang tengah bermain bersama cucu khayalan mereka hingga tak menyadari _Mr_. Kim yang masih berada di belakang keduanya.

"Haish kalian ini." Ia yang tak tahan melihat sang istri dan temannya itu segera menarik kerah baju belakang kedua _yeoja_ paruh baya itu dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka mengintip tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Kau dengar suara tidak?"

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengintip kita."

"Eoh? Tidak mungkin appa, _eomma_ atau ibumu kan?" tanya Jaejoong sembari terkekeh mendengar gurauannya barusan.

"Aku malah curiga _hyung_ dan Hero yang melakukannya."

"Eiyyy~ _seolma~_ mereka pasti tengah berciuman sekarang."

"Kau benar. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Yunho berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih setia menatapnya dan memeluk lehernya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"_Sure." _

Dan kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itupun kembali saling bertautan mesra.

**.**

**Eun Blingbling **

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Huaaa~ akhirnya tertulis juga kata di atas. Bagaimana endingnya? Apakah semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab? Jika masih ada yang belum mengerti eun minta maaf karena hanya ini yang bisa eun buat. Hehe. Apakah endingnya mengecewakan? Eun harap tidak. Panjang kan chap ini? ya iyalah~ 37 halaman dan 9000an word .ck.

Sempet shock saat mendapati repiu yang rata-rata mengira jika Uknow itu adalah Yoon Hoo. Padahal yang sebenarnya Uknow ya Yunho, hanya kepribadian mereka aja yang berbeda. Jika Uknow adalah diri Yunho yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Yunho adalah flower boy hasil bentukan ibunya. Dengan kata lain Jung Yunho berkacamata hanyalah topeng.

Tujuan ff ini sebenarnya adalah untuk mengetes kemampuan eun apakah bisa mengecoh pembaca apa enggak. Pada chap awal emang eun sengaja bikin kalian menganggap Yunho dan Uknow adalah orang yang sama. Trus chap dua, bikin persepsi kalian goyah dengan menghadirkan Yoon Hoo. Lalu chap ketiga bikin kalian balik ke persepsi awal. Trus chap empat balik ke persepsi kedua. Trus chap 5 menentuan degh. Tapi sepertinya eun gagal karena dari chap 2 mpe 4 kalian tetep mengira Uknow adalah Yoon Hoo.

Yoosudahlah~ eh ngomong-ngomong Yoosu. Baru kali ini eun gak menghadirkan mereka berdua. Haha. Eun gak pengen kebanyakan bikin pair. Bikin ribet.

Oke. Akhir kata. Eun terima kasih banget buat yang udah baca dan repiu. Gamsahamnida~ terima kasih banyak karena udah mau ngikutin ff abal-abal ini yang masih gak sempurna kosakata maupun penulisannya. Untuk itu eun minta kritik dan sarannya supaya eun tahu kesalahan eun dimana. Sekali lagi terima kasih. :D

Pay~ Pay~ See ya next my ff~


End file.
